Illusion
by Awena
Summary: Harry, peintre de rue et mal aimé rencontre Drago, avocat. Rencontre du destin? Oui...mais lorsque ce destin s'était déjà joué d'eux et que les fautes du passé resurgissent, l'amour devient haine et vengeance. "Je te hais mon amour..."
1. prologue

**Discla****imer : **Tout est à Mme. J.K. Rowling sauf bien sur l'histoire…niark!

**Pairing :** DMHP

**Rating :** T

**Note : **Slash, UA, un peu (beaucoup) OOC

Salut tout le monde! Voici le prologue, qui est en fait un extrait d'un journal que tient Harry, de ma nouvelle histoire! Malgré les apparences, ce n'est pas totalement un « sad end » du moins selon moi…

Trêve de bavardage, bonne lecture!

* * *

_Je me souviens, il y avait de cela très longtemps, dans un passé qui me semble si lointain et inaccessible maintenant, __mon père me répétait souvent que ceux qui allaient en prison le méritaient tous. Ils avaient été après tout jugés par la loi et étaient mauvais. La justice triomphait toujours. Et je le croyais. Il était avec ma mère le centre de mon univers. Alors, je gobais tout…jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines. _

_Les prisonniers sont peut-être tous coupables, peut-être non. Je n'en sais rien. Par contre, je peux affirmer que parmi cette mer de criminels, il y en a un qui ne l'est pas. _

_Drago Malfoy. _

_Pourquoi une telle certitude? _

_Ne dit-on pas que seuls les impliqués connaissent la vérité? _

_Impliqué, je l'ai été, t__ellement que j'ai envoyé Drago en prison…consciemment. _

_Peut-être pas enfin de compte._

_La colère, la haine, l'envie de se venger et plus encore le désespoir de voir mon bonheur s'effondrer peuvent-ils définir un esprit lucide? Je ne le crois pas, mais peut importe. _

_Ce qui est fait est fait. Drago a été accusé, mis en prison et pourtant, je n'en éprouve aucun plaisir. _

_Juste ce sentiment qu'un vide que la haine creusait au fond de mon âme se remplit de nouveau. _

_Comment appelle-t-on cela déjà?_

_La satisfaction d'avoir pu accomplir ce que mon côté sombre, longtemps refoulé, voulait. _

_Me venger de cet homme, cet homme qui m'avait fait perdre tout ce qui m'était si précieux. Je n'étais qu'un petit garçon à peine sorti de la tendre enfance. Un enfant à qui la vie souriait. Un enfant qui a vu le bonheur s'écouler lentement d'entre ses doigts, à jamais. _

_Je me répète sûrement souvent, mais si je n'avais pas découvert la vérité à toute cette douleur qui m'assaillait, toutes ces questions, ces incompréhensions face à ma vie, Drago serait resté mon amoureux, mon amant…_

_Cela aurait été mieux en fin de compte, je crois. J'aurais pu rester aveugle face à la réalité, rester planqué à tout jamais dans un monde de bonheur et d'amour. _

_Je l'aime autant que je le hais. _

_Malheureusement, ma haine, accumulée à mon insu après tant d'années, a explosé. _

_Et je souffre car je l'aime._

_Être celui qui a détruit son homme auparavant si fort et fier. _

_Être celui qui a poussé sa moitié dans le monde des enfers._

_Ça fait si mal._

_Pourtant, je l'ai fait. _

_J'ai détruit Drago Malfoy, s__on prestige, sa vie. Je l'ai trahi. Pour satisfaire ma soif de vengeance. _

_J'aime tellement cet homme._

_J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire autrement, tu sais, Drago? Malheureusement, aux seuls souvenirs de toutes ces années, ces jours à endurer la misère, la violence, mes mains en tremblent. De colère, car tu es l'auteur de ces souffrances._

_Je t'aime Drago..._

_Le destin peut être si dur envers ses enfants, car il m'a mis sur ton chemin… _

…_car__ je te hais aussi mon amour…_

* * *

Oui, je sais…c'est assez court, mais les prochains chapitres seront plus longs.

Alors...qu'en pensez-vous?

J'attends vos commentaires qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais avec impatience lol!

Pour l'instant, je dois retourner auprès de mes chers devoirs et études que je n'ai pas encore commencés! Ehh oui, ce sont les vacances, mais je croule sous la pile de devoirs .!

Bonne année 2009 à tous!!!


	2. I

**Disclaimer:** Je ne suis ni blonde, ni célèbre et l'oeuvre originelle n'est (malheureusement) pas sortie de ma petite tête.

Bonjour tout le monde!!! Ça fait tout de même un petit bout que je n'ai pas mis la suite...J'en suis réellement désolée, mais je crains bien que mes publications à l'avenir seront par moments assez irrégulières. Enfin, j'espère malgré tout que vous ne serez pas découragés par cela!^^

Voici le premier chapitre officiel de mon histoire! Il est très long en plus (considérez cela comme une compensation au retard u.u')

Bonne lecture!

**Une petite précision que j'ai complètement oublié de faire -.-**

**L'extrait du journal dans le prologue est un extrait que Harry écrira éventuellement. À partir de maintenant, on fait un genre de retour en arrière pour comprendre comment tout cela à mener à l'emprisonnement de Drago ^^**

* * *

La petite pièce était plongée dans un calme des plus complets si on omettait les lointains bruits dans la rue. Une petite fenêtre propre et nette laissait filtrer la douce lumière du matin dont les rayons venaient éclairer le peu de meubles que contenait la chambre, rendant à l'atmosphère une petite touche de gaité.

Sur le sol reposait un matelas dans lequel on devinait une forme emmitouflée dans une couverture qui de près se révéla fortement rapiécée.

Le corps ne semblait guère vivant et seul le doux soulèvement qui témoignait d'une respiration prouvait que la personne était encore de ce monde.

Soudain, brisant en milles morceaux la tranquillité qui jusqu'à là régnait dans toute la pièce, l'alarme du réveille-matin retentit.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent se transformant en minutes sans que rien ne se passe.

Le son strident de la machine d'enfer continua à résonner pendant encore un moment, ayant l'air d' agoniser tellement le bruit paraissait aiguë et plaintif.

Un fracas à l'extérieur de la pièce se fit entendre. Du verre qui rentre en contact avec une surface dure.

Un son qui sembla beaucoup plus efficace que l'alarme.

La silhouette gigota sous la couette.

Une main fine, mais indéniablement masculine, apparut s'abattant sur le réveille-matin.

Cette même main se détacha lentement de l'objet et glissa vers le sol.

Pendant un moment, tout redevint paisible.

Alors que l'atmosphère donnait l'illusion d'avoir fait un retour en arrière, le jeune homme bougea. La couverture se tassa, un visage se révéla.

Une face aux joues creuses, mais qui gardait malgré tout une certaine finesse. Une peau pâle. Des cheveux sombres d'un noir si foncé qu'on aurait presque pu voir des reflets bleutés.

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux, une immensité verte apparut. Une verdure…ternit par les fins cernes qu'il arborait. Preuve irréfutable de son peu de sommeil.

Avec une lenteur calculée, il se redressa dévoilant son torse.

Les rayons du soleil comme s'ils se réjouissaient de son réveil, vinrent caresser sa peau, lui rendant un aspect plus brillant et moins maladif.

Sa tête s'était inclinée vers l'avant et ses yeux scrutaient de façon morne, vide ce qui l'entourait. Son être dégageait une infinie lassitude et, pourtant, paradoxalement, exhalait une vivacité, une impulsivité.

Il saisit ses lunettes et les revêtit. Sa vue plus précise se déposa sur le coin de sa chambre où trônaient quasi-piteusement un sac à bandoulière qui avait sûrement déjà connu des jours meilleurs et une valise terne qui, cependant, contenait tout ce qui lui permettait de subvenir à ses besoins, certes très modestes et primaires, mais des besoins tout de même.

Il eut un petit sourire désabusé.

La perte de cette valise serait très certainement une catastrophe.

Pourtant, combien de fois s'était-il surpris à justement souhaiter sa perte, car sa vue l'oppressait, car il ne pouvait que se répéter inlassablement qu'il était tombé bien bas.

Se servir, exploiter sa passion pour gagner de l'argent, pour survivre.

Vendre l'Art, pour quelques sous, à du monde qui la plupart du temps ne savaient pas apprécier à leur juste valeur chaque tableau, chaque dessin qu'il créait avec amour.

Un petit rire rauque le prit alors qu'il se relevait pour se préparer.

Le monde se foutait bien de ses efforts, car après tout, qui était-il?

Un pauvre artiste de rue qui usait de ses quelques talents en matière d'art pour soutirer de l'argent aux touristes.

Il tourna imperceptiblement le visage vers la porte de sa chambre lorsque vint à lui un second bruit de verre brisé.

En fait, il aurait très bien put se complaire dans ce travail qui n'était pas dénué d'un certain plaisir, surtout avec la rencontre qu'il avait eu la chance de faire, mais une raison, autre que son besoin d'argent, rendait ce qu'il faisait ingrat, sale.

Il travaillait de façon forcée, à cause de son père.

Le brun ouvrit son armoire qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment et saisit au hasard des vêtements.

Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain adjacente sa chambre dans le plus grand des silences, souhaitant garder intacte la semblant de plénitude qui régnait autour de lui pendant encore quelques minutes.

Il prit tout son temps pour soigneusement se préparer pour la journée qui allait suivre, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de toutes traces de sa vie privée avant d'oser ne serait-ce que mettre le pied dehors et retrouver une apparente liberté.

Devant le miroir, le jeune homme s'arrêta. Ses yeux observèrent méticuleusement le reflet que lui présentait la surface. Il fixa minutieusement chaque courbe de son visage qui ne cachait guère sa fatigue. Une fatigue qui n'avait, cependant rien à voir avec les trop grandes dépenses d'énergie et le peu de récupération. C'était un épuisement qui venait du passé, qui puisait dans le présent et donc les traces subsistaient encore et subsisteront sûrement toujours.

Le brun leva une main vers sa face, traçant délicatement la courbe de sa pommette, et descendant vers le bas, dans son cou.

Il sentit avec une exquise satisfaction, proche du masochisme, la dureté de ses os, essaya de visualiser dans son esprit la texture lisse, peut-être un peu rugueuse de ce qu'aurait pu être ses os.

Ses doigts glissèrent vers sa poitrine, effleurant par touches aériennes son ventre, ses abdomens à peine visibles. Encore là, il put sentir sous ses nerfs tactiles son ossature.

Il pensa avec amusement qu'il aurait très bien pu être un modèle pour les dessins anatomiques. Des parties osseuses juste assez voyantes, un corps tout en angles à la fois doux et durs, sans toutefois être trop maigre ni trop gros.

La paume de sa main se déposa sur la partie gauche de son torse, où, sous plusieurs structures humaines, pulsait un organe, miraculeusement vivant : son cœur.

Il resta figé sur place, son visage toujours rivé vers le miroir. Avec beaucoup d'attention, il entendait presque les pulsations de son cœur se répercuter dans un inlassable écho, remplissant son âme d'une certitude.

Il était bel et bien vivant. Il vivait en ce moment même dans le présent. Son cœur tambourinait de façon cadencé, non effréné comme cela avait été dans un passé pas si lointain que ça.

Non irrégulier.

Non, bien sur.

Il esquissa un sourire.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était apeuré ou soumis à des sentiments violents.

Rassuré sans chercher à vouloir comprendre pourquoi, à ouvrir les yeux, il se détourna et saisit la chemise qu'il avait prit. Une chemise des plus banales, noire et bon marché, constituée de fibres par moment irritantes.

Il n'y faisait pas tellement attention.

À vrai dire, il ne dépréciait pas tant le contact du tissu sur sa peau.

Le jeune homme souleva le vêtement au niveau des yeux, l'examina. Son regard dériva vers l'inscription qui ornait l'intérieur de son col.

Il toucha de la pulpe de ses doigts les lettres.

Harry Potter.

Son nom.

Il lui semblait qu'il comportait une connotation glorieuse, qui ne lui seyait d'ailleurs pas, mais il l'aimait bien. Surtout son prénom.

Harry.

Simple, sans fioritures aucunes.

Un bruit étouffé par les murs de la salle de bain lui parvint, impatient et sec. Il enfila sa chemise et mis son pantalon.

Rapidement, Harry revint dans sa chambre et saisit son sac et sa valise.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte d'entrée, tout son corps ayant l'air attiré vers la sortie. Pourtant au dernier moment, tandis que la porte n'était plus qu'à un mètre ou deux, ses pieds tournèrent vers la droite, vers la cuisine. Il s'avança de quelques pas, s'arrêta au seuil et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la personne qui s'y tenait.

Harry se heurta sans vraiment de surprise à une mer ambrée narquoise, aux reflets haineux.

Remus Lupin.

Son père adoptif ; des termes forts peu appropriés, cependant, au vue de la relation qu'ils entretenaient entre eux. Froideur. Mépris. Jouissance face au malheur de l'autre. Haine.

Ce dernier, assis à la petite table de cuisine, paraissait un peu plus soigné que d'habitude. Ses cheveux étaient propres. Son visage quoique mal rasé avait retrouvé une certaine netteté.

Il tenait entre ses mains un verre d'où émanait des effluves d'alcool se mélangeant à celles suffocantes tant elles étaient denses déjà présentes dans l'atmosphère.

Il aurait pu être beau, son père. Sous ses vêtements miteux, on pouvait deviner un corps qui malgré l'alcool restait indéniablement musclé. Ses traits possédaient un certain charme et des traces d'une douceur depuis longtemps effacée. Il ne restait plus que quelques vestiges qui ne trahissaient guère son attitude présente. Il aurait vraiment pu être très beau, son père, si ce n'étaient les nombreuses cicatrices que son corps portait. Ses cicatrices et ses yeux. Des yeux hantés et remplis. De colère. De moquerie. D'un violent désespoir. Dirigés vers Harry qui ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tout ce ressentiment.

Combien de fois avait-il prié, naïf qu'il avait été, pour que cet homme, qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer de son orphelinat, l'aime? Tant de fois qu'il ne savait plus trop, mais toujours en vain.

Il y avait renoncé depuis…longtemps.

Remus le regardait toujours, désinvolte et souriant.

« C'est surprenant de vous voir aussi bien arrangé, Père. » Débita Harry après un moment de confrontation visuelle et d'une voix qui dégoulinait de faux respect et de sarcasme.

L'homme prit une gorgée du verre.

« Je m'étais dit qu'il fallait que je fasses quelque chose pour souligner ce jour. C'est tout de même celui où je t'ai adopté, non? »

Harry se tendit imperceptiblement.

« En effet… pour mon plus grand malheur.

- Allons Harry…Ne sois pas si cruel avec ton père, susurra son père. Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier. Tu paraissais si misérable dans tes vêtements miteux, si sale et sous-alimenté. T'en rappelles-tu? Tu m'avais supplié de te sortir du taudis. Je peux encore parfaitement me souvenir de la tiédeur de tes larmes. Tu as bien grandi depuis. »

Il vit son père se relever et se diriger vers lui.

« C'est vrai que dans quelques mois, tu atteindras ta majorité. Le temps passe si vite, tu ne trouves pas? Tâche néanmoins de ne pas faire de bêtises. J'ai encore de l'autorité sur toi, Harry. » Souffla Remus en effleurant presque paternellement sa joue.

Il resta stoïque, rassemblant dans sa seule posture toute l'effort du monde pour ne pas flancher et garder une certaine froideur.

Manifestement, le simulacre de sérénité qu'il avait réussi à faire durer jusqu'à cette minute venait de lui dire au revoir.

La main rugueuse de son père descendit un peu plus bas et il retint son souffle, une de ses mains enserrant quasi-convulsivement la couroi de son sac.

Remus s'éloigna finalement, un sourire défigurant son visage.

Il sortit alors de la pièce, tanguant très légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Harry resta paralysé sur place, tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées qui tourbillonnaient à une vitesse folle. Il se força à fixer la poussière qui virevoltait dans l'air éclairée par la lumière jaune du soleil, essaya avec assez de succès à se concentrer totalement dans sa contemplation.

Renfermer le passé.

L'oublier.

Il ferma pendant quelques secondes ses yeux, sentant son cœur ralentir, reprenant le rythme de tout à l'heure.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, rien dans son regard n'aurait pu laisser deviner qu'il avait ressenti un quelconque trouble.

Harry finit par tourner les talons et rejoindre la porte dans une démarche qui se voulait normale.

Il eut la sensation de pouvoir enfin respirer de nouveau lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il sentit l'air frais de ce matin de printemps. Il respira un grand coup et fut soulagé par cette bouffée salvatrice.

La chaleur exquise du soleil le réchauffa. Il resta là durant quelques secondes à profiter du beau temps si rare en Angleterre et s'éloigna finalement de l'immeuble, l'impression soulageant d'avoir enseveli, ne serait-ce que pour un moment, toutes ses misères dans un coin reculé et brumeux de sa tête l'imprégnant.

Le trajet se fit comme d'habitude et une fois rendu, il sonna pour descendre. Il poursuivit son chemin durant encore quelques minutes et fini par déboucher sur une immense place publique.

Le quartier des artistes.

Déjà, des dizaines de gens de tous genres se préparaient, s'installaient en prenant bien soin de ne pas envahir l'espace des autres.

L'atmosphère était joviale, les gens souriaient, se saluaient, se souhaitaient bonne chance pour la journée qui allait suivre. Journée qui allait sûrement être très fructueuse au vue de la température qu'il faisait.

Le brun survola du regard le lieu et bientôt trouva qui il cherchait.

Il esquissa un petit sourire tendre en total contradiction avec son caractère habituel.

Elle était assise sur un banc un peu en retrait, son banc en quelque sorte. À chaque fois qu'elle venait ici, c'était à cet endroit précis qu'elle s'installait. Un chapeau à style ancien ombrait son visage. Elle portait une chemise fleurie et une longue jupe évasée qui se soulevait délicieusement au gré du vent. Il aurait pu l'observer pendant des heures, juste pour se laisser pénétrer par l'émotion qui émanait du tableau vivant qu'elle créait inconsciemment.

Il se rapprocha tranquillement, prenant le temps de chasser toutes mauvaises pensées et sentiments de son être. Il ne voulait pas briser la pureté qui s'exhalait d'elle.

Harry s'assit à côté de la femme, sans cesser de sourire doucement. Elle ne se tourna pas pour le regarder, se contentant de l'imiter, de sourire.

« Salut Abby. »

Elle tourna gracieusement sa tête vers lui plongeant ses yeux azurs dans les tiens.

Il eut alors tout le loisir de l'observer en profondeur, fixant, comme l'aurait fait un peintre devant une rose aux milles plis savants, une mer aux vagues frémissantes, les rides creusées par ses sourires continuels qui jalonnaient son visage, la cambrure de ses pommettes hautes et pâles, le recourbé de ses lèvres qui gardaient leur couleur malgré le temps.

Elle n'était pas jeune, peut-être la cinquantaine ou un peu plus, mais son âme était jeune, fraîche, romantique.

Il adorait observer ses yeux. Son regard était le regard d'une femme qui avait traversé la vie, qui avait vécu milles et une choses. C'était le regard d'une rêveuse, un regard qui débordait de sagesse et de tendresse infinie.

« Harry… » Il se laissa envahir par sa voix aux teintes onctueuses.

Les gens la considéraient comme une femme bizarre, un peu folle sur les bords, perpétuellement en train de sourire et d'observer en silence ce qui l'entourait. Pour Harry, Abby était un ange, mystérieuse et savante sous ses airs d'arriérée. Un ange qu'on ne pouvait que contempler, car jamais saisissable. Elle vivait dans un monde dont le chemin pour y accéder n'existait pas ou du moins était trop bien caché pour qu'il puisse le voir. Abby répétait souvent à qui voulait l'entendre et constamment avec une voix calme qu'elle attendait. Quoi? Personne ne le savait réellement. Elle attendait tout simplement.

Il pouvait encore se souvenir avec clarté la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré.

****

_Il était là. Sur la place publique. La place où désormais il devait travailler._

_Son père lui avait dit de travailler. Que l'école ne servait pas à grand-chose mis à part le fait qu'il lui faisait dépenser pour rien. __Qu'il devait se servir de son talent en art pour gagner de l'argent. Qu'il était assez grand maintenant. _

_16 ans…_

_Était__-ce assez grand?_

_Oui…pour travailler à ses temps perdus, mais à temps plein? Il aurait voulu continuer à étudier. Il avait alors protesté. Pas sans conséquence. Il avait reçu une canette sur la tête. Une chance que son père n'avait pas saisi un couteau. Ça aurait fait tâche du sang sur une chemise blanche, non? _

_Le lendemain, il avait donné__ sa lettre de départ à l'école. Et maintenant…il se tenait là, ne sachant pas quoi faire. _

_Une main se déposa soudainement sur son épaule et malgré la légèreté avec laquelle elle s'était déposée, il eut un petit sursaut. Harry se retourna pour voir l'opportun qui se révéla n'être qu'une vieille femme._

_« Vous me semblez fort perturbé… » Il fut surpris par le ton qui loin d'être accusateur dénotait d'une certaine grâce et d'une joie retenue dont la raison lui était totalement mystérieuse. _

_« __Je…Je…», Bégaya-t-il oubliant complètement de garder son calme et son sang-froid. _

_Elle lui adressa alors un sourire. Il l'observa, tentant de retrouver maîtrise de lui-même._

_Elle portait une tenue qui était si on pouvait dire cela comme ça fort passée mode. Pourtant, en la regardant, il se surprit à penser qu'aucune autre sorte de tenue ne lui irait si ravissement. Ces vêtements longs d'une époque révolue semblaient avoir été créés pour elle seule. Moins que l'ajustement à son corps, c'était le caractère du chandail et de la jupe qui allait avec son être. _

_Déjà, il se sentit redevenir plus calme._

_Il remonta son regard vers le visage de la femme. _

_« Je veux dire… il n'y a rien. Je vais m'arranger. »_

_Elle continua à le regarder, son visage exprimant un scepticisme amusé. _

_Bizarrement, face à son mensonge dévoilé, il eut envie de s'enfuir, de rentrer six pieds sous terre, la sensation d'avoir mal agit le prenant. _

_« En es-tu sur? »_

_Le brun__ aurait voulu affirmer que oui, il allait très bien, que la vie était belle et qu'il n'était là que pour visiter les environs. Il aurait voulu mentir, mais en n'était tout simplement pas capable. _

_Elle le dévisageait et son regard perçant l'empêchait définitivement de dire ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit mensonge. _

_« Je suis…supposé venir travailler ici. » déclara-t-il finalement à voix basse tellement il lui semblait que cette phrase était inconvenable et inconcevable sortie de la bouche d'un gars aussi jeune que lui. _

_Harry attendit sans que cela ne vienne le regard de travers et les paroles acides qui lui demanderaient pourquoi il n'était pas à l'école. _

_La vieille femme au doux visage resta silencieuse. _

_Après un court instant, elle lui tapota légèrement la main et l'incita à la suivre. _

_Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un banc. _

_« Tu peux t'installer à cet endroit. Cette place publique est libre et n'importe qui qui voudrait venir travailler ici en a le droit. En ce qui concerne ton travail, c'est à toi de trouver un moyen pour attirer les clients. Bien sur, il ne faut pas assombrir les relations que tu as avec les autres artistes présents. »_

_Tout en disant cela, elle s'était assise sur le banc. _

_Il la fixa :_

_« Comment vous appelez-vous?_

_- Abby…et toi?_

_- Harry… »_

_Il ne trouva pas nécessaire de lui dire son nom. _

_« Travaillez-vous ici? _

_- Non…mais je viens à cet endroit tous les jours._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- J'attends… »_

_Il voulut en savoir plus, mais un coup d'œil à la vieille femme et il sut que ça ne servirait à rien de la demander. _

_Abby lui sourit__ paraissant savoir à quoi il avait renoncé. _

_Il commença à s'installer, un sentiment de soulagement de ne pas être totalement seul naissant dans un coin de son cœur. _

_****_

Presque deux ans avaient passé depuis. Le temps passait _effectivement _si rapidement.

Durant toute cette période, Abby avait été là, le supportant peut-être même sans le savoir. Juste le fait de l'observer et de lui parler un peu avant qu'il ne commence à travailler le calmait et rendait la journée qui allait suivre beaucoup plus surmontable.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Harry ne savait pas où elle habitait. Ni comment elle vivait en dehors de leurs rencontres. Avait-elle seulement une maison fixe? De quoi se nourrir convenablement? Une famille? Malgré cela, il avait l'impression d'être extrêmement proche d'elle. Elle était devenue comme une évidence dans sa vie. Une personne qui demeurera toujours là pour lui. La seule qu'il permettait de pénétrer plus profondément dans son cœur.

« Harry… » Le nommé reporta son attention sur Abby.

« Crois-tu aux miracles? » Abby ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la grande horloge qui dominait la place un peu plus loin.

Il fut décontenancé par la soudaine question.

Les miracles?

Y croire?

Avait-il seulement le droit d'y croire?

Il se releva, voulant commencer à se préparer. La question d'Abby résonnait toujours dans sa tête.

« Peut-être bien qu'il existe des miracles… » Répondit-il évasivement.

« Mais tu n'y crois pas… » Il se stoppa dans sa préparation. Que pouvait-il répliquer face à cette simple constatation si ce n'était la vérité.

« En effet…je n'y crois pas tellement. »

Elle ne sembla pas se vexer et continua son observation du monument.

***********

« M. Le juge, si je puis le permettre pour le mot de la fin…Certes, notre société regorge de malfaiteurs de toutes sortes. D'ailleurs, je suis absolument d'accord sur le fait que ces gens doivent être condamnés. Néanmoins, le contraire est tout aussi vrai. Ce que je veux dire par là est qu'il y a du monde qui profite de cet aspect négatif pour… »

« Objection, votre honneur! M. Malfoy use d'allusions pour compromettre la réputation de Mlle King! »

« Votre honneur, je ne visais absolument pas la dégradation de la réputation de Mlle King, mais si toutefois, elle se sent concernée par mes paroles, j'en suis sincèrement désolé », susurra Drago en esquissant un sourire destiné à la jeune femme.

« Objection refusé. Vous pouviez continuer, M. Malfoy. »

« Merci M. Le juge. Je disais donc qu'il y a du monde qui profite de cet aspect négatif pour réclamer une compensation qu'ils ne sont pas en droit d'avoir. Je fais toutefois assez confiance à la justice pour savoir qu'elle prendra la bonne décision. J'ai fini, votre honneur. »

Drago se rassit sur sa chaise et jeta un sourire goguenard à son adversaire et sa cliente. Ces derniers semblaient complètement enragés. Il pouvait presque percevoir de la fumée s'échapper de leurs oreilles.

« Bien…je demanderais maintenant au jury de se retirer pour la délibération. »

La délibération ne dura qu'à peine 5 minutes. Cinq minutes durant lesquelles les gens dans les tribunes se chuchotèrent maintes hypothèses.

Finalement, le jury revint et le juge déclara la sentence :

« Je déclare M. Johns…non coupable. Le procès est levé. »

Drago observa avec satisfaction toute la troupe adversaire quitter le lieu en fulminant. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la famille de l'ex-accusé. L'homme, visiblement heureux, enlaçait sa femme et ses enfants.

« M. Malfoy! Je ne saurais jamais combien vous remercier! »

« Évitez désormais de tomber sous le charme des jeunes femmes qui n'en veulent qu'à votre argent. Je voudrais ne plus jamais vous revoir dans mon cabinet. » Fit le blond d'un ton sérieux, toutefois léger.

La famille le regarda pendant un moment en silence, mais finirent par rire plus jaune que vrai.

« J'ai compris la leçon…Cet évènement m'a permis de prendre conscience de l'importance de ma femme et de mes enfants dans ma vie. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien M. Malfoy. Je souhaite réellement que… »

« S'il vous plaît M. Johns…cessez immédiatement. Vos paroles dégoulinantes de gentillesse me font froid dans le dos. » La voix était à la limite dégoûté.

L'homme, loin d'être froissé, sourit légèrement.

« Bien, comme vous voulez. Au fait, une petite fête sera organisée pour ma libération. Je serais content de vous avoir de la partie. »

« J'aurais bien aimé y assister, mais une pile de travail m'attend à mon bureau. Qui plus est, j'ai bien peur que ma secrétaire ne soit déjà en train de fulminer contre mon absence trop prolongée. »

« Rassurez-moi, votre secrétaire est une personne digne de confiance, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Johns un peu moqueur.

« Totalement. » Répliqua le blond en saisissant déjà ses affaires. Il fit un sourire entendu à la famille et s'en détourna vers la porte de sortie. Soudain, il sentit une petite main agripper son pantalon.

Drago s'arrêta et se retourna. Il dût pencher la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux noirs d'un enfant. Il tenait une feuille de papier qu'il lui tendit. Son visage adorable reflétait l'espoir de le voir prendre le dessin.

L'avocat se mit à sa hauteur et prit entre ses mains la feuille. Il y jeta un bref coup d'œil et sourit à l'enfant. Le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira.

Il finit par trottiner de nouveau vers ses parents et Drago continua son chemin vers la sortie.

Le jeune homme se changea rapidement et descendit au parking où l'attendait sa voiture. Il jeta son porte-document et le dessin sur le siège passager et démarra. Sa sortie ne passa pas inaperçu, les journalistes tentant de l'intercepter. Il ignora du mieux qu'il put les flashs des appareils photo et se dirigea vers son bureau.

En moins de quinze minutes, il arriva. Drago monta dans son cabinet.

Sa secrétaire, Émie, leva immédiatement son visage vers lui lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer.

« M. Malfoy! Le procès s'est bien déroulé? »

« À merveille! » répondit-il tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Il déposa sa veste sur le sofa et prit place à sa table.

« La police vous a téléphoné tout à l'heure. »

L'avocat esquissa un sourire.

« Très bien, vous pouviez vous retirer. »

La femme hocha la tête et marcha vers la porte. Cependant, elle se retourna finalement pour regarder de façon concernée presque maternelle le jeune homme.

Ce dernier, sentant son regard insistant, leva sa tête.

« Qu'y a-t-il? »

« Ne travaillez pas trop. Même les robots s'épuisent. »

« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes amoureuse de moi! » plaisanta-t-il.

« M. Malfoy! J'ai un mari et deux enfants! » Répliqua la femme en rougissant et elle se détourna pour partir.

Drago l'a rappela et lui fit une petit sourire. Rassurée, elle referma la porte.

Il saisit alors le téléphone et composa le numéro :

« Inspecteur Marks… »

« Mr. Malfoy! Votre procès s'est bien déroulé? »

« Parfaitement, mais parlons donc du sujet qui nous intéresse. Je peux donc participer à votre plan de demain? »

« En effet. Par contre, ce ne sera que de loin. Je ne comprends pourtant pas pourquoi autant d'insistance à vouloir cela. Peu importe que vous soyez présent ou non, vous allez recevoir les informations concernant cette affaire. »

« Voyons, mon cher. Vous saviez bien qu'à chaque fois que cela m'est permis, j'aime aller sur le terrain. Je ne suis peut-être qu'avocat, mais un peu d'action ne m'a jamais fait du mal. »

« Vu de ce point, c'est compréhensible. Enfin, à demain. »

Drago sourit alors que la ligne se coupait. Il redéposa le combiné.

Son regard se déposa sur le dessin qui traînait sur son cartable. Il le saisit, l'observa.

C'était un dessin typique des enfants avec pleins de couleurs et de formes qui se rapprochaient plus de l'abstrait que d'autre chose.

Drago secoua la tête et le mit de côté. Il demanderait peut-être à Émie de l'encadrer.

Elle qui disait tout le temps que son bureau manquait de vie.

* * *

J'espère que je n'ai pas laisser trop de fautes! S'Il y en a, dite le moi!

Comment aviez-vous trouvé le chapitre? Mais pourquoi donc Remus qui est habituellement si gentil est-il si méchant? (Rassurez-vous, il y a une longue histoire derrière cela et je ne suis pas en train de me venger d'un personnage xD)

Qui est donc cette Abby?

Lol!

À très bientôt pour la suite!


	3. II

**Disclaimer :** Plusieurs mois ont passé, mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas devenu blonde ni riche. J. K. Rowling reste l'auteur derrière la saga Harry Potter et je crois bien que je préfère cela comme ça. S'il fallait que cette histoire soit la mienne, je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait eu tant de succès.

Bonjour…?

Je sais! Je sais! Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas mis la suite! .

Quoi dire de plus sinon désolé… (Cent fois, mille fois, un million de fois…)

J'avais vraiment eu besoin de ces derniers mois pour pouvoir me concentrer sur l'école, mais maintenant je suis libre pour deux mois entiers!!! (Du moins, sera libre lorsque je recevrai mes notes u.u')

Et aussi…Je deviendrai finissante dans deux mois! Après cela, adieu le secondaire. (Sourire éclatant)

Enfin, sérieusement, je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolée et j'espère ne pas avoir découragée trop de monde…

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il y a dans la vie des gens qui sont animés par des buts précis, des raisons de vivre parfois si violentes qu'elles en deviennent obsessionnelles. Drago Malfoy faisait partie de cette catégorie là.

Dans son existence à la façade rutilante, seule une chose pouvait lui faire ressentir de l'excitation, du moins une sorte. Une vraie excitation, pure et dure, presque malsaine qui le prenait aux tripes, une émotion si forte qu'elle en devenait vertigineuse.

C'était quelque chose de sombre, tapie dans l'ombre, qu'il cultivait avec dévotion, car lui procurait une sensation proche de celle d'une drogue.

Cette chose était un secret. Un secret si bien caché que Drago apparaissait aux yeux du monde comme un homme posé animé d'un sens de justice sans faille et ayant un dossier de vie dénué de tâches.

Quel leurre, tout de même…

**********

La chambre était plongée dans une semi-pénombre. Le porte patio qui donnait sur un large balcon était grand ouvert et laissait passer des courants d'air qui faisaient doucement virevolter les rideaux.

Drago, assis à son bureau, regardait vaguement le mur d'en face, tapotant à un rythme régulier son stylo sur un dossier placé en avant de lui. C'était le dossier de Crimson, l'homme qui allait être arrêté aujourd'hui. L'avocat l'avait bâti et chaque information contenue dedans était gravée profondément dans sa mémoire.

Christopher Crimson. Dealer de drogues. Au service de son ennemi juré. A commis trois crimes dont le meurtre de sa propre fille qui en savait un peu trop sur son métier.

Encore un portrait de méchant.

Encore un portrait que les prisonniers se verront un plaisir d'arranger.

Encore une autre proie que Drago se verra un plaisir de voir pourrir en prison.

Le blond referma le dossier et le déposa sur une pile de d'autres documents empilée méthodiquement dans un coin, à droite.

Il retourna à sa contemplation du mur.

Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant que tout commence, avant qu'il puisse ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment de satisfaction qui l'emplissait immanquablement à chaque fois qu'un de ses hommes se faisait arrêter. C'était jouissif de voir s'écrouler un à un les projets de **cet homme**. Certes, cela pouvait paraître comme de la vengeance puérile digne de celle d'un enfant à qui on aurait volé quelque chose ou fait quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu avant qu'il ne puisse définitivement abattre cet homme, car, oui, un jour, il aura le bonheur de le voir se faire arrêter et de voir son regard haineux, mais défait.

À cette pensée, ses traits s'étirèrent en un sourire calme.

Un jour, il pourra pleinement se venger…

Son regard convergea vers l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de son lit et, voyant la grande aiguille pointée sur le nombre douze, il se leva tranquillement.

Ses pas le menèrent sur le balcon. Le ciel était lourd de nuages gris qui menaçaient à tout moment de déverser des trombes de pluie.

L'atmosphère idéale…

Il respira une longue bouffée d'air et ferma les yeux. Le bruit lointain de la sonnerie lui parvint alors et son visage se tordit dans une légère grimace agacée. Le téléphone sonna exactement cinq fois et finit par se taire.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

Machinalement, sa main plongea dans la poche de son pantalon et en extirpa un paquet de cigarettes. Il l'observa un moment, le fit tournoyer entre ses doigts.

Drago sortit une cigarette qu'il porta à sa bouche alors que la pensée d'arrêter de fumer lui traversait l'esprit.

Combien de fois s'était-il résolu d'arrêter? Plusieurs fois, sûrement.

Non pas qu'il manquait de volonté, loin de là, mais son travail retenait si souvent son attention qu'il reléguait aux oubliettes l'idée même.

L'avocat s'accota au rempart tandis qu'il inspirait une première bouffée. Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que de la placidité.

Dire qu'il aimait fumer aurait été mentir. Il n'avait jamais apprécié cet acte qui lui donnait l'impression d'être dépendant de quelque chose, mais c'était devenu une habitude. Son cerveau avait enregistré cette manie et Dieu seul savait que sa mémoire était extrêmement grande…du moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses importantes ou répétitives.

Il inspira une énième bouffée de sa cigarette et observa d'un œil détaché la fumée recrachée qui disparut en volutes difformes dans l'air.

Il ne sut combien de minutes il resta là et encore moins le nombre de mégot grillés. Ce ne fut que le bruit d'une voiture qui se stationnait, un bruit qu'il reconnaitrait entre milles pour l'avoir maintes fois entendu et mémorisé par cœur, qui le sortit de ses pensées.

Sans même jeter un coup d'œil, car il savait très bien qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, Drago rentra dans sa chambre, prit rapidement sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

À peine fut-il entré dans l'ascenseur que son cellulaire sonna. Le blond esquissa un sourire et répondit.

C'était l'inspecteur Marks.

« Inspecteur…je serai en bas dans quelques secondes tout au plus. »

Un petit silence lui répondit et l'inspecteur déclara :

« Eh bien…je crois bien que je n'ai plus qu'à vous attendre. »

Lorsque Drago émergea du bâtiment dans lequel il résidait, son regard se porta immédiatement sur une petite camionnette aux vitres fumées stationnée de l'autre côté de la rue.

Nonchalamment, il s'en approcha et ouvrit la portière pour s'y engouffrer.

Aussitôt, son regard rencontra celui de Marks qui était assis à côté de son siège. Il inclina légèrement la tête dans un signe de salut et prit place.

Ce dernier, trentenaire bien bâti et nouvellement désigné à son poste, lui répondit par un petit sourire rapide qui disparut aussi vite, remplacé par un air sérieux.

« J'espère que vous n'allez pas commettre d'impers lors de la mission. Enfin, si j'en crois ce qu'a dit l'ancien inspecteur, cela ne sera pas un problème. »

Drago, pas le moins du monde touché par cette remarque soupçonneuse de dernière minute, croisa lentement ses jambes et dit calmement :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne risquerais pas de tâcher mon image dans votre cœur. Cela pourrait compromettre nos relations futures. »

L'inspecteur Marks hocha la tête.

« Vous vous souvenez du plan établit, n'est-ce pas?

- Parfaitement…, fit le blond ne pouvant empêcher une note hautaine de transparaître. »

L'homme se tourna alors vers ses coéquipiers et Drago les observa. L'inspecteur sortit une photo d'un homme qui physiquement était d'une banalité affligeante et la montra aux autres, tout s'assurant que chaque personne dans la voiture savait quoi faire.

Drago jeta un bref coup d'œil au visage déjà tant de fois vu et une lueur carnassière traversa ses yeux.

Pauvre Crimson.

Aujourd'hui allait être sa dernière journée de liberté.

La voiture démarra, en direction de la place publique.

***************

Lorsque Drago descendit de la voiture, son regard se posa immédiatement sur la vieille bâtisse qui se dressait de l'autre côté de la Place Publique. Il referma la portière et sentit la voiture redémarrer.

D'une démarche calme et assurée, le blond commença à marcher, regardant avec un faux intérêt ce qui l'entourait. Les vendeurs, les artistes de rue tentaient tant bien que mal d'attirer les rares touristes ou vacants qui osaient sortir par un temps pareil. En effet, il pouvait déjà sentir quelques gouttes de pluie ici et là qui tombaient, certes superficielles, mais assez pour annoncer la bientôt venue d'une plus grande averse.

C'était un peu le même phénomène dans son esprit. Malgré qu'il ne puisse qu'être le spectateur, un figurant dans cette affaire, il sentait dans ses tripes la bête qui grondait, qui réclamait d'être assouvie et qui finira par décharger toute sa hargne.

L'avocat se promena encore quelques minutes et percevant un kiosque de dessins et de portraits qui n'était pas très loin de la bâtisse, il s'en approcha. Ce sera un excellent poste d'observation et il n'aura pas à marcher tout le temps. Cela semblerait moins suspect.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la vieille femme, assise sur un banc à côté, et prit place sur la petite chaise.

De là, il avait une vue directe sur le lieu où allait se dérouler l'action. Drago pouvait même percevoir la camionnette stationnée avec sûrement à l'intérieur toute l'équipe.

Son regard convergea enfin vers la personne devant lui et penché vers le sol. Il toussota légèrement et l'artiste se redressa, une ébauche de sourire sur le visage, ébauche qui se figea alors que ce dernier l'observait. Si Drago n'avait pas été aussi obnubilé par l'arrestation future, la pensée que le jeune homme devant lui était beau, malgré sa pâleur et sa maigreur, aurait pu traverser son esprit. Cependant, il ne fit que sourire brièvement, lui demanda un portrait au fusain et reporta de nouveau ses yeux devant lui. Il ne vit donc pas la gamme d'émotions- surprise, trouble, affolement, irritation- traverser le regard du brun et encore moins la sécheresse et la rapidité de ses coups de crayon, comme s'il voulait s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Drago jeta quelques coups d'œil au jeune homme quand, soudain, il vit les policiers sortir de la voiture précipitamment et pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

À peine quelques secondes s'écoulèrent quand un coup de feu retentit. Impulsivement, le blond bondit de la chaise, mais ne put faire qu'un seul pas.

Des sirènes de police retentirent, derrière lui, se mêlant aux cris des gens qui couraient dans tous les sens. Des agents sortirent de leurs véhicules. Plusieurs se dirigèrent vers l'immeuble alors que d'autres tentaient de rassembler la populace angoissée.

Il vit l'artiste de tout à l'heure se précipiter vers la vieille dame qu'il aida à se lever.

Tout se passa alors rapidement. Deux hommes sortirent de l'immeuble, l'un était blessé alors que l'autre pointait son arme sur quiconque bloquait son chemin. Drago reconnut ce dernier assez facilement, malgré son air décrépit et ses yeux dans lesquels la colère était si grande qu'elle ne laissait de place à aucun autre sentiment. C'était Crimson. L'homme, délaissant rapidement son coéquipier, traversa la rue et courut vers leur direction.

Plus il se rapprochait et plus Drago avait une vue imprenable de la fureur calme qui hantait ses yeux.

Il savait qu'il devrait se sauver, mais ses pieds de bétons et sa fascination morbide le maintenaient en place. Le blond vit soudainement le regard de Crimson se porter sur la vieille dame et à peine eut-il le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que la femme se retrouva prisonnière de l'étau de son agresseur.

L'avocat sentit les policiers les encercler, mais leurs pas n'étouffèrent pas le cri d'épouvante que produisit l'artiste qui sous l'impact, était tombé par terre.

Drago sentait son cœur pulser frénétiquement dans sa poitrine tandis que le silence et l'immobilité seulement rompus par les respirations quelque peu saccadées de Crimson dominaient.

Il percevait les fusils pointés dans leur direction, les regards sévères des policiers dont les méninges devaient sûrement fonctionner à plein régime.

Il devrait avoir peur, il le savait, mais Drago ne ressentait que le flux d'adrénaline qui traversait en ce moment à une vitesse folle son corps. C'était cette même adrénaline qui le fit faire une chose insensée.

Il bougea légèrement et eut la satisfaction de voir Crimson se retourner vers lui, plissant les yeux, et le reconnaître.

« Alors, Crimson? Te sens-tu en sécurité, maintenant, entouré de ces aimables policiers? » Il fit un pas. Crimson recula.

« N'avancez pas ou sinon je la tue. » Il se colla contre la vieille dame et commença à reculer. Les policiers derrière lui ouvrirent le passage malgré eux.

Drago esquissa un sourire compatissant qui jurait avec ses yeux narquois.

« La tuer? Mais vas-y…Tue là et ces policiers se feront un honneur de t'abattre. Vas-y! »

Il s'avança de nouveau et à son grand plaisir vit la main de Crimson commencer à trembler.

Drago pouvait le sentir. Il jouait avec le feu. De l'extérieur, il paraissait comme quelqu'un qui essaierait de persuader l'agresseur de commettre l'irréparable, mais le blond savait bien que les intentions qui l'animaient en ce moment même n'étaient absolument pas louables. Tout ce qui l'obsédait à cet instant précis était de voir l'affolement prendre peu à peu la place dans les yeux de Crimson. De voir son assurance s'effriter.

Il continua à avancer. Encore et Encore. Un sourire purement moqueur flottait maintenant sur son visage. Il distingua avec précision l'index de Crimson forcer un peu plus sur la détente du pistolet qu'il appuyait contre la tempe de la dame. Une voix ferme, du moins si on omettait les quelques vibrations tremblantes, résonna derrière lui.

« Arrêtez…arrêtez…vous allez la tuer… »

Était-ce à lui que cette voix était adressée? Il ne savait pas. S'en foutait.

Drago continua à s'approcher.

La pluie fine de tout à l'heure avait laissé place à une plus forte. Il entendait le vent qui sifflait autour d'eux. L'eau qui s'abattait sur l'asphalte. Et la tension, si tangible, si dense qui émanait de Crimson, seulement à quelques pas de lui.

Comme il aurait voulu que **l'autre** soit là…

Comme il aurait voulu que **l'autre** soit devant lui…pour le faire disparaître. Définitivement.

« Tu n'es qu'un pauvre type…Crimson…un pauvre type même pas foutu de voir que le salaud qu'il sert est, en fait, le tueur de sa propre fille. En fait, tu es le propre tueur de ta fille. C'est à cause de toi si elle est morte…

- Tais-toi…C'était une voix calme, qui se voulait assurée qui lui répondait. »

Pourtant, Drago percevait la fissure et il s'en réjouit, malgré qu'il sache que cela pourrait très bien mettre fin à vie de la dame.

L'avocat s'avança encore.

Les yeux de Crimson se durcirent et il esquissa un mouvement pour appuyer sur la détente.

Un coup de feu retentit, se mêla au non crié derrière lui.

La dame ainsi que Crimson tombèrent sur le sol. Le pistolet s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit qui fut noyé par la pluie. Drago regarda l'eau autour de Crimson, et plus précisément autour de sa main, se colorer en rouge.

L'homme n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom.

La tension sembla aussi se faire diluer par la pluie assourdissante.

Drago resta planté là un moment à contempler le sinistre spectacle.

Marks le rejoignit alors que les policiers couraient vers les deux personnes au sol.

« Eh bien…Mr. Malfoy. Je crois que je vous dois des remerciements. Si cela n'avait pas été vous, Crimson n'aurait pas été distrait au point de ne pas voir le coup arriver.

- Je vous l'ai dit…je ne risquerai pas de tâcher mon image auprès de vous, répondit Drago sur un ton calme et d'un naturel presque trop déconcertant si on repensait à tout ce qu'il avait pensé depuis tout à l'heure.

- Cependant, j'aimerais bien que vous ne prenez pas le devant des choses aussi soudainement.

- Entendu…. Ce fut la seule courte réponse que Drago donna. »

Deux ambulances arrivèrent. L'une prit en charge Crimson et l'autre, la vieille dame. Drago pénétra dans l'une des voitures de police en direction de l'hôpital. Encore une fois, il ne vit pas le visage du brun qui le regarda partir.

Ce n'était plus de une légère irritation qu'arborait le jeune homme…

Mais de la colère…

****************

La pluie battait fort contre la grande baie vitrée devant laquelle il se tenait.

Drago se sentait apaisé. Léger.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la vitre et jeta un bref regard autour de lui.

La pièce était plongée dans le silence et baignait dans la pénombre.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le grand cadre accroché au mur ainsi qu'au calendrier juste à côté.

« Je me suis encore vengé, aujourd'hui…Pour toi et elle… Ne t'inquiètes pas…J'irais bientôt te voir. »

Drago ferma les yeux, repensa à la scène à l'hôpital.

**Flash-back**

L'inspecteur Marks hocha la tête et Drago ouvrit la porte encadrée de deux agents. Il pénétra dans la pièce et, tout de suite, son regard se porta sur la forme qui était à moitié allongée sur le lit. Crimson, le bras droit dans le plâtre, le fixa alors qu'il refermait doucement la porte derrière lui.

Il se dirigea vers le fauteuil qui faisait face au détenu et s'y assit nonchalamment. Personne ne parla au début, ils se contentèrent de se dévisager mutuellement.

Ce fut, finalement, Crimson qui brisa le silence.

« Que faites-vous encore ici, Malfoy…Vous voulez constater vous-même dans quelle déchéance je suis tombé?

- Entre autre…Il faut bien que je profite un peu de la vue, non? Je vous ai tout de même suivi durant des semaines…Je me sens un peu émotif de devoir tourner la page.

- Sale fils de pute! Éclata Crimson.

- Quel mauvais vocabulaire! Réprimanda Drago en secouant de la tête. Une chance que votre fille n'est plus là. Vous auriez pu lui donner un mauvais exemple. »

Le blond ne sourcilla pas lorsque Crimson voulut lui sauter dessus. Il ne fit que regarder, goguenard, les menottes cliqueter.

« Quel était votre putain de but de vous acharner de la sorte sur moi?

- N'est-ce pas le même but pour tous les personnes qui travaillent au nom de la loi…Arrêter les criminels, bien sur.

- Ne vous foutez pas de moi, Malfoy. Votre but est loin d'être respectable.

- Vous voulez réellement le savoir? Demanda doucement Drago en s'approchant pour être nez à nez à Crimson. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le blond sourit en coin et se pencha à l'oreille de l'homme.

Ce ne fut pas plus audible qu'un chuchotement et, pourtant, sa voix parut glacer la pièce au grand complet.

« Parce que…vous aviez eu le malheur de vous associer avec quelqu'un que je hais… »

Drago se leva et sortit sans un regard en arrière.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Sans qu'il ne le sache vraiment, Drago s'endormit, bercé par cette dernière parole qui revenait en boucle dans sa tête.

Ce fut la sonnerie de la porte qui le sortit brutalement de son sommeil.

Encore groggy, il se releva et s'étira. Une douleur dans son dos le fit amèrement regretter sa sieste contre le mur. Un regard vers l'horloge et il se surprit à penser qu'il était déjà neuf heures du soir. Avait-il tant dormi que cela? Sûrement, car la pièce était plongé dans la quasi noirceur.

La personne à la porte semblait impatiente, car des coups contre le bois se firent bientôt entendre.

Il fut tenté, pendant quelques secondes de le laisser à sa porte, mais finit par se diriger vers l'entrée. L'avocat eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir qu'une masse déboula dans son appartement, gesticulant dans tous les sens.

« Drago, pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu au téléphone? J'ai laissé sonner exactement cinq fois le téléphone. Cinq fois, t'en rends-tu compte? Cinq fois, mais MONSIEUR n'a pas daigné répondre. Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fais pour avoir à subir cela? Ton père est un monstrueux manipulateur, un ignoble menteur, un escroc, un escamoteur, un trompeur, un…

- Blaise, tu te répètes…lâcha Drago un brin fatigué en refermant la porte et allumant la lumière. »

Il revint dans le salon pour voir, exaspéré, le jeune homme étalé sur son divan, le visage aussi marqué que si on venait de lui annoncer que l'apocalypse arrivait.

Le blond ignorant Blaise, marcha vers la cuisine, pour se verser un verre de vin.

« Tu ne me demandes pas ce qui est arrivé? Cria Blaise exagérément fort, même si la cuisine n'était qu'à quelques pas de là.

- Non…Premièrement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais un quelconque effort pour t'aider vu que tu m'as dérangé et, deuxièmement, tu finiras bien par me le dire, de toute façon.

- Dragoooo…ton père est un sale…

- Je l'ai compris ce bout-là…Peux-tu en venir au vif du sujet? Demanda Drago en s'installant dans son fauteuil faisant face à Blaise qui s'était relevé et le regardait maintenant avec, non pas du sérieux, mais avec, tout de même, moins de désespoir feint.

- C'est ton maudit père! Il a fait remarqué que mes assistantes ne sont que des pimbêches sans cervelles et nuisibles à la compagnie. Il a donc renvoyé celle en date et a engagé une nouvelle. Elle vient travailler demain! Une petite intello qui étudie en commerce et qui veut enrichir son bagage de travail. La madame veut pouvoir expérimenter les différentes situations qui pourraient se passer dans une entreprise. Si seulement elle était un tant soit peu belle. Grosse touffe de cheveux mal peignée, un sourire démesurément grand, des lunettes qui lui mangent la moitié de la face. À faire frissonner le plus courageux!

- Tu l'as déjà vu?

- Non, mais j'ai vu sa fiche et Lucius m'a parlé d'elle. Au moins, je lui reconnais une qualité. Très persuasive…convaincre ton père de l' « aimer ». Tout de même, son intelligence est un peu trop grande à mon goût. Je vais vivre l'enfer avec elle…Ça va être le cauchemar, la fin du monde…Dit, pourquoi je ne peux avoir une assistante comme toi?

Seul un bâillement étouffé lui répondit. Blaise, qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, le regarda, soudain devenu plus sérieux. Beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Tu as encore participé à une arrestation, n'est-ce pas? »

Drago ne fit qu'hocher de la tête et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

Il était sur le point de boire une gorgée d'alcool lorsque Blaise parla de nouveau.

« Drago…Quand arrêteras-tu? Je sais bien que je…

- Si j'étais toi, je m'arrêterai, coupa Drago un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Nous avions déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois et ma réponse était, est et restera la même. »

Il eut un court silence tendu. Drago finit par changer de sujet.

« Que comptes-tu faire, alors, pour ta secrétaire?

- Eh bien…J'essaye de la faire fuir? Débita Blaise après quelques secondes.

- Blaise…Lucius est aussi têtu que toi et ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a donné les commandes de la compagnie qu'il te laissera d'aussitôt tranquille. Ce genre de stratégies ne fonctionnera pas.

- Au moins, j'aurai essayé. L'important pour l'instant est de faire déguerpir cette fille. Ensuite, je trouverai un plan anti-Lucius. »

Drago haussa les épaules. À vrai dire, il se foutait quelque peu des histoires de cœur de son frère. Tout ce qu'il voulait, en ce moment, était une bonne douche et son lit.

À cette pensée, il eut un petit sourire. Il ne dormait jamais aussi bien que lorsqu'une arrestation était faite.

Malgré tout ce que Blaise s'égosillait à dire, ces captures lui permettait de ne pas sombrer et de garder un certain équilibre.

Cela lui permettait de se vider de sa rage et de pouvoir faire son travail comme il le fallait. Ses clients n'étaient-ils pas satisfaits de sa façon de faire?

Oui…

C'était pour une bonne cause quoi qu'en dise Blaise…

Il satisfaisait la bête en dedans de lui et rendait les gens heureux.

Oui…

Pour une bonne cause…

Il ne se rendit même pas compte du soupir de Blaise qui finit par se relever pour partir.

Encore moins vit-il son regard inquiet.

En fait, Drago Malfoy manquait beaucoup de regards lors des journées comme celle-ci.

Malheureusement.

* * *

Voilà! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Dans une semaine, tout au plus deux, je mettrai la suite avec les réactions de Harry, en fait, un peu plus de son point de vue. Et promis, il y aura aussi un peu plus d'interaction entre Drago et Harry.

Espérons que le chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu!^^

À la prochaine!


	4. III

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède pas l'histoire ni les personnages...Tout est à cette chère Mme J.K. Rowling et c'est très bien ainsi!

**Pairing :** DMHP

**Rating :** T

**Note : **Slash, UA, un peu (beaucoup) OOC

**Reviews:**

**Brigitte:** Merci pour tout p'tit com^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

Salut!

Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à tenir ma promesse de l'autre fois. Disons tout simplement que certains évènements imprévus (et désagréables) m'ont occupé l'esprit...

Tout de même, je me sens franchement mal pour tous ces retards, mais espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira!

* * *

Harry déverrouilla la porte et pénétra dans le hall miteux.

La fatigue se déversait sur lui par vagues violentes et il se serait volontiers écroulé par terre si cela n'avait pas été la perspective d'être vu par Remus dans un état de faiblesse.

L'idée même de se montrer faible devant cet homme était inconcevable. Il aurait préféré mourir.

Un soupir éreinté sortit de sa bouche et il traversa le couloir d'un pas lent, traînant ses affaires derrière lui.

Il faisait noir et le silence pesait sur la maison comme un spectre qui l'attirait, à chacun de ses pas, dans ses bras, l'éloignant du brouhaha normal de dehors.

Alors qu'il passait devant le salon, un éclat brillant attira son attention. Il tourna la tête et l'image furtive des muscles de son cou, mélange de filaments serrés les uns contre les autres, se tordant à s'en fatiguer, traversa son esprit. Harry pensa avec un amusement sinistre que cela lui ressemblait. N'était-il pas lui aussi en train de forcer son être à fonctionner? À supporter cette vie qui l'étranglait jour après jour de ses cordes vicieuses à cause qu'il n'avait pas assez de volonté pour s'en défaire? Peut-être que tout simplement, il ne voulait pas partir, s'enfuir de cette maison qui avait été sienne depuis tant d'années. On finit toujours par s'habituer à une situation, n'est-ce pas? C'est dans la nature de l'être humain de s'adapter à tout, même la souffrance.

Une petite lumière traversa de nouveau la barrière de sa conscience et percuta la masse brumeuse qu'était sa réflexion. Il imagina avec une netteté surprenante cette dernière exploser en un million de petits morceaux éparpillés un peu partout dans sa tête.

Harry émit un petit rire, tintement presqu'aussi audible que les pas d'une fourmi, et se refocalisa sur la scène devant lui.

Le sol était jonché de morceaux de verre fracassés qui brillaient de milles feux sous la lumière de la lune. Observant, fasciné malgré lui, ces fragments d'étoiles lugubres, son regard finit par tomber sur le corps de son père adoptif, tapi dans une ombre de la pièce. Ce dernier était immobile dans sa posture mi-allongée et ressemblait ni plus ni moins à un cadavre qu'on aurait laissé là, un corps sans importance dont on aurait oublié l'existence.

Durant l'espace d'un moment, très bref, une pitié haïssable s'empara de lui.

Durant un très court lapse de temps, il pensa que cet homme lui ressemblait un peu. Seul et blessé par un destin qui prenait un malin plaisir à torturer ses victimes, à essorer une âme jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assèche complètement.

Oui…

Pendant quelques minutes, ces pensées le traversèrent et…

Elles finirent par faire un plongeon, directement et sans hésitation, dans une marre d'indifférence la plus totale.

Le brun se détourna, presque dégoûté d'avoir eu de telles pensées, et continua son chemin.

« Sir…ius… » Un faible gémissement de douleur. Un nom répété des centaines de fois avec, toujours, cette touche de rancœur. Un nom qui avait autrefois suscité sa curiosité.

Il ne s'arrêta pas.

Harry entra dans sa chambre et la referma dans une dérisoire tentative d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Délaissant ses choses au beau milieu de la pièce, il se laissa tomber sur son matelas. Sa tête se tourna vers son sac qui reposait piteusement sur le parquet de bois écaillé. Un rayon blanc effleurait doucement une feuille qui y dépassait. Il tendit la main pour la prendre et le visage de l'homme blond, fripé et délavé par la pluie, presque méconnaissable, lui apparut. Il se releva tranquillement, en dépit de sa fatigue, toujours en tenant le dessin.

Pourquoi l'avait-il ramassé?

Une sorte d'impulsion. Une envie sordide.

Son regard caressa avec une douceur sombre les courbes palies et floues qui s'étalaient, malgré leur faiblesse, sans pudeur aucune, sur le papier, le narguant.

Harry tenta de clarifier les traits, le visage de cet homme. L'image resta confuse, comme un rêve, quelque chose sur laquelle il n'avait pas le moindre contrôle, et il sentit l'irritation le secouer.

Le brun voulut chiffonner le papier, le lancer le plus loin possible, l'impression que ses doigts brûlaient à son contact plus présent que jamais, mais le raisonnement stupide que s'il laissait tomber le papier, celui-ci brûlerait, non pas ses doigts, mais le parquet l'en empêcha.

Il secoua la tête.

Sûrement les émotions d'aujourd'hui qui lui faisaient penser de telles sottises.

Le brun soupira et, de son sac, sortit un petit carnet, endommagé à plusieurs endroits, qu'il ouvrit à une page vierge. L'idée de tout simplement glisser la feuille à l'intérieur et de refermer le livre le séduisait, mais l'habitude lui fit prendre un crayon et marquer la date.

_9 juin_

_Il fait nuit._

_Je viens tout juste de rentrer et j'ai mal partout. Je veux m'allonger et dormir. Je ne veux pas écrire, mais j'écris. _

_J'ai failli perdre quelqu'un, aujourd'hui. De nouveau. _

_Abby a failli mourir. _

Sa main se stoppa alors qu'il relisait ces quatre petits mots. Les mettre sur papier rendait l'incident si réel. Un frisson le parcourut. Sa main trembla doucement.

Harry s'obligea, néanmoins, à continuer.

_Le pistolet était si près et sa tempe, tellement exposée à recevoir la balle. _

_S'il n'y avait pas eu les policiers qui me retenaient, je crois que je me serais élancé vers elle, quitte à mourir à sa place._

_C'était effroyable de constater qu'une toute petite balle aurait pu me l'enlever. _

_J'étais impuissant, juste bon à rester debout, à la voir menacée, à voir la peur dans ses yeux. _

_Et cet homme…Cet homme qui ne cessait plus de cracher ses paroles. _

_Je ne pouvais que rester planté là, à l'écouter débiter ses mots, héroïques aux yeux des autres._

_Il se foutait d'Abby. Ce qui l'importait était de s'amuser avec sa proie. __Aux dépens des autres. Il m'est totalement inconnu, et je l'exècre encore plus de me faire ressentir tant d'émotions sans même le savoir. Ce n'est pas si grave, n'est-ce pas, de le détester? Détester un inconnu ne change rien mise à part de soulager…non? Bien sur. Ça ne change rien. Je peux détester cet homme. L'haïr. Le_

Harry s'arrêta à nouveau, son crayon pointé sur la surface de papier, menaçant de l'écorcher à nouveau, de la souiller de son plomb.

La feuille n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur, il était à court de mots.

De toute façon, que pouvait-il écrire d'autre?

Qu'il n'aimait pas cet homme? Qu'il ne pouvait pas le sentir, le voir, l'entendre alors qu'il lui était parfaitement inconnu, il y avait de cela quelques heures seulement? Il lui sembla soudainement que tous ces mots étaient dénués de sens. Lettres insignifiantes associées ensemble pour tenter de refléter des sentiments inexprimables.

Il déposa la mine courbée de son crayon sur le papier et, avec une lenteur calculée, traça une longue ligne foncée sur son texte. Le crissement léger du grain de la feuille sonna à ses oreilles comme des gémissements de douleur.

Harry redéposa son crayon et contempla durant un moment son _travail_. Le papier était déchiré par endroits tant il avait appuyé fortement.

Le brun y glissa l'esquisse de portrait plié et referma le carnet.

Malgré la fatigue, il se prépara consciencieusement, prit bien son temps, comme à chaque fois, de se laver, s'inspecter, et, finalement, s'étendit sur son matelas.

Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le plafond illuminé par quelques spots de lumière extérieure.

Il pensa un moment à Abby, aux fleurs qu'il allait sûrement acheter, à ce qu'il allait dire demain, à l'hôpital, et finit par s'endormir. Ses yeux se refermèrent et il se laissa plonger pour une énième fois dans le néant.

Pour se reposer. Juste un peu.

Pour oublier. Beaucoup.

Il ne vit ni n'entendit sa porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Remus. Ce dernier avait le visage d'une personne ivre. Ses yeux luisaient de désespoir. Ses membres étaient tremblants et il avait peine à se maintenir debout. Pourtant, son expression faciale semblait encore plus réelle qu'elle ne pouvait l'être, lucide. Il voulut se rapprocher, mais y renonça.

Il partit finalement, en refermant la porte.

********************

10 juin

La pluie tombait à drue et, partout, on ne voyait que des gens et des parapluies. Parmi eux, se trouvait une jeune femme brune qui fixait, rayonnante, l'édifice devant elle. Ses cheveux maladroitement lissés avaient été ramenés en un chignon lâche qui retombait délicatement sur son dos.

Son regard n'était que satisfaction. Son sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié de la face l'était aussi. À vrai dire, tout en elle respirait la satisfaction et la fierté.

Elle respira un bon coup et, d'un pas énergique, traversa la rue.

Du moins…

Elle voulut traverser la rue, car à peine eut-elle fait un pas qu'une voiture apparut. Elle n'eut, malheureusement, pas le temps d'esquiver la flaque d'eau qui lui sauta dessus telle une bête sauvage. De surprise, la brunette lâcha son parapluie qui roula tristement par terre.

Son regard, figé de stupeur, observa le bolide s'en aller. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et la pluie continuait toujours à tomber. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits. Un petit cri de rage sortit alors de sa gorge tandis qu'elle se regardait, complètement trempée.

Les passants la dévisageaient, _amusés_, sans pour autant l'aider.

Elle s'obligea à respirer calmement, se pencha pour prendre son parapluie et se dirigea, d'un pas raide, vers l'immeuble. La jeune femme passa en coup de vent dans les toilettes et tenta de réarranger du mieux qu'elle put son état physique et surtout mental.

Elle détestait être énervée devant les autres. Cela ne faisait pas bonne figure. Si elle n'avait pas été calme et sérieuse lors de sa rencontre avec Lucius Malfoy, elle n'aurait pas eu aussi rapidement ce poste.

Sans vouloir se vanter, elle savait que Mr Malefoy avait été agréablement surpris par son intelligence et sa maîtrise d'elle-même. Ce côté de son caractère avait joué en sa faveur. Il lui avait permis de l'accaparer durant toute la rencontre.

En effet, Il y avait eu à son école, une rencontre entre plusieurs grands chefs d'entreprise et les élèves. C'était en quelque sorte leur chance pour en apprendre plus sur le monde du commerce. La brunette avait tout de suite su que c'était là, la chance pour elle de pouvoir percer dans ce métier. Contrairement aux autres élèves, elle n'était pas riche. La clinique dentaire de ses parents avait fait faillite suite à un incident fâcheux et sa famille vivait dans une certaine précarité financière.

Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle bossait dure dans son université pour avoir les bourses qui lui permettaient de continuer ses études et d'alléger les finances de ses parents.

Bien sur, la sympathie qu'éprouvait Lucius à son égard avait son équivalent. Les regards des autres jeunes, déjà forts antipathiques, s'étaient teintés de jalousie non-dissimulée. Les différentes rencontres suivantes qu'elle eut avec Mr. Malefoy furent la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

Des rumeurs comme quoi elle couchait avec lui pour avoir ses faveurs avaient commencé à circuler, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle n'était pas insensible, loin de là, et l'absence d'amis dans son entourage l'affectait plus qu'elle n'en laissait voir.

Néanmoins, la brunette savait soupeser ses priorités et le besoin de réussir primait largement sur la nécessité d'avoir des amis.

Que les autres croient se qu'ils voulaient. Elle savait que c'était son intelligence qui l'avait aidé. Cela lui avait permis d'avoir cet emploi que lui avait proposé Mr. Malfoy. Secrétaire auprès de son fils adoptif.

Un poste que tous ses camarades de classe auraient rêvé avoir. Un poste qu'ELLE avait réussi à avoir.

Mr. Malfoy avait vu en elle quelqu'un d'assez responsable qui possédait la capacité nécessaire pour aider son fils et lui tenir tête.

Si l'idée de devoir assister un homme stupide qui se prenait pour un briseur de cœurs médiocre ne l'enchantait pas tellement au début, la perspective de passer à côté d'une aussi grande chance l'avait fait accepter.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle allait tout faire pour réussir. Elle en était capable.

Son nom n'était pas Hermione Granger pour rien.

Elle prit quelques minutes pour se recomposer une posture, se félicitant d'être arrivé plus tôt, et sortit finalement des toilettes.

Après avoir demandé l'emplacement, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le bureau de son nouveau patron.

Tout au long de son trajet, son regard n'arrêta pas son exploration enthousiaste et excité. Tout dans cet édifice respirait la richesse, le sérieux et le pouvoir. La pensée qu'un jour, elle accédera à un poste plus haut placé que celle d'assistante fit doubler la vigueur de ses pas.

Hermione était ambitieuse et s'assumait totalement.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle toqua brièvement et attendit. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent quand elle entendit soudainement des gémissements étouffés. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et sa main se fit plus forte contre la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une femme échevelée et rouge. Cette dernière l'a fusilla du regard et partit en fulminant. Complètement indifférente, elle pénétra dans le bureau. Ses yeux inspectèrent rapidement la salle puis rencontrèrent le regard amusé, nonchalant de l'homme, assis sur le divan.

Il la dévisageait comme l'aurait fait un roi vaniteux regardant d'en bas l'esclave devant lui. Elle soutint son regard, et si cela n'avait pas été un cadre de travail, un rire moqueur aurait surement pointé le bout de son nez tellement la posture de Blaise Zabini paraissait ridicule à ses yeux. Il parut un peu surpris et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

« Tu dois sûrement être l'assistante dont Lucius n'a pas eu de cesse de complimenter, n'est-ce pas? Un peu mieux que sur la photo…ahh tient donc! Tu as délaissé tes lunettes! »

- Effectivement, je suis votre nouvelle assistante. Je me nomme…

- Pas la peine de continuer, le coupa-t-il, je n'ai jamais réussi à me souvenir des noms insignifiants. »

La jeune femme se força à garder le sourire, mais ne put s'empêcher de répliquer:

« Raison de plus pour que je vous le dise. Les maladies du cerveau se développent lorsqu'on ne l'utilise pas assez. Vous devriez faire attention, oublier si facilement les noms est un signe très annonciateur d'un problème, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la moindre des choses, pour une assistante telle que moi, est d'aider son patron, non? Donc, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Ravie de pouvoir travailler pour vous. »

Hermione tendit sa main. Blaise la fusilla du regard et, dédaignant la main, se leva, réajustant par la même occasion son habit. Il alla s'installer à son bureau et déclara en la regardant beaucoup plus froidement :

« J'ai un rendez-vous dans moins d'une demi-heure. Tâche d'être prête. »

« Je le serai. »

****

Hermione grimaça sous le poids du carton que lui donna son patron. Ce dernier loin de s'émouvoir se dirigea vers l'ascenseur bondé de monde. Il pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle voulut en faire autant, mais eut-elle pénétré dans la petite cabine qu'une petite sonnerie se déclencha. Il n'y avait plus assez d'espace. Sous les grognements pressés des personnes, la brunette fut obligée de sortir. La porte se referma sur le visage narquois de Blaise qui tapotait la surface de sa montre.

« Tu as trois minutes pour me rejoindre… »

Une bouffée de colère l'envahit, mais elle garda son calme et réfléchit. Si elle attendait le prochain ascenseur, c'était certain qu'elle allait être en retard. Son regard convergea vers les escaliers et elle poussa un soupir résigné. Ni plus ni moins, elle s'élança, descendant du mieux qu'elle put.

Arrivée au parking, à bout de souffle, elle vit Zabini, accoté sur sa voiture, regardant sa montre. Hermione marcha vers ce dernier qui simulait l'émerveillement.

« Wow... Pas mal. Aller, monte. »

Elle s'apprêtait à obéir lorsqu'elle vit la plaque d'immatriculation.

Elle se figea.

C'était la voiture qui l'avait aspergé. Elle regarda l'homme qui s'était installé au volant et regarda de nouveau le bolide.

Sous le regard insistant de son patron, Hermione finit par monter. Néanmoins, la brunette pouvait sentir son cœur pulser dans sa poitrine. Elle sut à l'instant même où un timide rayon de soleil touchait le véhicule que cet homme avait définitivement inscrit son nom sur sa liste noire.

********************

Il pouvait entendre les tic-tacs de la grande horloge juste au-dessus de lui, étouffés par les bruits de la pluie. Les conversations résonnaient dans l'immensité de cette salle sans murs. L'air était frais et Harry sentait sur son visage des gouttelettes d'eau. Son regard vagabonda autour de lui et se stoppa net lorsqu'il aperçut une frêle silhouette sous la pluie. Il l'a reconnu tout de suite. Faisant fit de la pluie, il s'élança vers Abby. Elle souriait. Tendrement. Avec mélancolie et douceur. Pourtant, elle semblait plus pâle et plus fatiguée. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, il se sentit bizarre.

Paniqué, il augmenta la vitesse de son pas, voulant rejoindre au plus vite la vieille femme. À quelques centimètres de cette dernière, il s'arrêta. Sa main se leva et, tout naturellement, comme s'il l'avait toujours fait alors qu'une voix dans sa tête tentait de lui crier que cela était étrange, vint caresser doucement la peau ridée et tiédie par la pluie. Elle souriait toujours.

Soudain, une forte bourrasque fit tanguer la femme. Abby lui tomba dans les bras comme une poupée désarticulée. Surpris par le poids, Harry se laissa tomber à genoux. L'eau lui embrouillait la vue. Il baissa son regard sur Abby. Le même sourire lui barrait le visage, mais ses yeux étaient clos.

« Abby? » Elle ne bougea pas.

« Abby? Abby! Réveille-toi! » Harry secoua légèrement le corps qui refroidissait à une vitesse insolente. Apeuré, il l'enlaça fermement, de l'eau ruisselant sur son visage.

Était-ce la pluie ou des larmes?

Il ne le savait plus.

Une peur sourde faisait tambouriner sa poitrine. Que se passait-il, bon sang? Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit rien d'autre que la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber. Harry gémit et reporta ses yeux sur son amie. Son gémissement se transforma en un cri étranglé lorsqu'il vit le corps d'Abby fondre, se mélangeant à l'eau. Il tenta désespérément de contrer cela, mais bientôt il n'y eut plus que lui et ce liquide qui coulait encore et encore d'il ne savait où.

Subitement, il se sentit propulser vers l'arrière, deux bras venant l'enlacer. Il sentit des doigts se faufiler dans sa chevelure tandis que l'inconnu le berçait. Une inexplicable quiétude le prit. Les doigts descendirent dans son cou et vinrent caresser sa peau.

Il était bien. Si bien. Les doigts se raffermirent légèrement sur son cou. Il se laissa faire. Un rire démentiel retentit soudainement et les doigts enserrèrent sa gorge violemment. Il écarquilla les yeux et gesticula pour s'échapper. L'hilarité ne fit que doubler et la prise sur son cou avec. Sa respiration devint saccadée et il retomba, les doigts ayant disparu, sur le sol, inerte.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court. Il se releva en tremblant et regarda autour de lui. La pièce baignait encore dans l'obscurité et sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentit seul et apeuré. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Son corps se recroquevilla alors qu'une larme traitresse coulait sur sa joue.

**********

Les gens qui passaient devaient sûrement se demander ce qu'il faisait à rester devant la porte de l'hôpital sans esquisser le moindre pas. Il se le demandait aussi, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Vraiment pas. Son corps semblait s'être arrêté pour de bon, complètement gelé sur place. Il n'y avait que ses yeux qui bougeaient, qui fixaient l'établissement à quelques pas de lui. Et peut-être aussi sa main droite qui enserrait le bouquet de fleurs presque trop brutalement. Il aurait bien voulu agir différemment, faire comme si de rien n'était, mais ces petits parasites, communément appelés souvenirs, ne cessaient de vouloir l'envahir.

L'espace d'une seconde, l'idée de déguerpir de là l'effleura. C'était comme une voix qui lui chantait, lui suggérait de partir, de se foutre de tout et de ne plus remettre un seul orteil sur ce lieu. Pour oublier définitivement. Pour ne pas avoir à ressentir ces frissons qui le parcourraient très certainement s'il fallait qu'il pénètre.

L'absurdité de toutes ces pensées finit par le percuter comme une masse sur la tête et il en aurait presque ri s'il n'était pas aussi nerveux et quelque peu énervé de voir que ce foutu hôpital lui faisait encore un tel effet malgré les années passées.

Respirant une grande bouffée d'air pour se redonner une contenance, Harry se laissa engloutir par les portes coulissantes qui s'ouvrirent, béantes, à son passage. Il se dirigea d'une démarche qui se voulait assurée vers le comptoir d'informations. Une dame dans la trentaine s'y tenait, le regard fixé sur son écran d'ordinateur. C'était la même femme, il s'en souvenait clairement. Elle se redressa lorsque le brun ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres et le questionna du regard, un petit sourire poli scotché sur le visage. Aucune lueur sur son visage n'aurait pu indiquer qu'elle se rappelait de lui et il soupira imperceptiblement de soulagement.

D'une voix calme et basse, il demanda brièvement où était la chambre d'Abby.

« Aller tout droit, vers ce couloir, et prenez l'ascenseur, jusqu'au cinquième étage. C'est la chambre 513. »

Un minuscule merci, qui aurait pu passer pour un chuchotement s'ils avaient été dans une place plus bruyante, s'échappa de ses lèvres et il continua son trajet.

Le couloir dans lequel il s'engagea était empli de petites voix qui allaient et venaient.

C'était resté le même couloir, avec ses lumières blanches, ses murs blancs.

Des infirmières circulaient, des patients marchaient lentement, des visiteurs, comme lui, venaient visiter un membre de la famille ou un ami. Étrangement, il se sentit loin de tout cela. Très loin comme s'il faisait en rien partie de ce monde. Il n'était qu'un corps qui marchait, un bouquet à la main. Un corps qui venait visiter quelqu'un et non plus un corps qu'on transportait sur une civière. Cela ne le réconforta pas.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre ou deux de l'ascenseur, il vit une chaise roulante, conduite par une infirmière, passée à côté de lui. L'incident aurait pu paraître normal, mais la patiente sur la chaise attrapa la manche de son chandail. La prise était faible, mais il s'arrêta, étonné.

La femme, blonde et habillée d'une robe de chambre dans laquelle elle flottait, leva ses yeux et les plongèrent dans son regard. C'était des yeux ternes et vides, mais qui remua quelque chose en-dedans de lui. Ses traits féminins étaient creusés et fatigués. Elle semblait si faible et seule sur cette chaise, telle une marionnette abîmée et délaissée par un enfant tanné de jouer avec, qu'il fut prit de l'envie de prendre cette main, qui le tenait encore, dans la tienne et de la serrer doucement, pour lui dire qu'elle ne l'était pas, seule.

Il n'en eut pas le temps, car l'infirmière se pencha, chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de la femme qui le relâcha presque à contrecœur.

L'infirmière lui fit un petit sourire désolé et s'éloigna. Il eut l'impression qu'elle venait de commettre la plus grosse connerie qu'il soit.

Un autre bref coup d'œil à la silhouette pâle qui venait de tourner le coin d'un couloir et il se détourna pour s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, il fit un pas dans l'intention de sortir quand son regard se déposa sur l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Harry sentit distinctement son cœur manquer un battement. C'était un tout petit battement de rien du tout qui avait été délaissé par les autres. Un battement qui s'était égaré.

Combien de secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Sa tête était trop occupée ailleurs pour lui donner la réponse.

L'homme entra dans la cabine. Harry le suivit du regard. Il eut soudain la sensation d'être confiné dans un espace trop étroit.

Il perçut bien clairement les mots « allez-vous en », «hypocrite », « connard » qui commençaient à monter tranquillement le long de sa gorge, mais n'eut pas le temps de les expulser de sa bouche. L'homme, qui avait posé une main sur le rebord de la porte qui se refermait, parla en premier :

« Vous ne sortez pas? »

Malgré leurs protestations, Harry ravala rapidement ses mots et, d'un pas raide, sortit dans le couloir.

Malgré lui, il se retourna vers le blond.

_« Me reconnaît-il? »_ Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête à une vitesse fulgurante.

L'homme lui sourit, un sourire un peu contrit. Une lueur d'excuse flottait, pâle et fantomatique, dans ses yeux gris.

Le poing libre d'Harry voulut s'abattre sur ce visage qui n'était maintenant que trop clair dans son esprit. L'ascenseur qui se refermait l'en dissuada.

Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Ce salaud n'avait même pas daigné s'excuser convenablement. Juste une petite lueur, un petit sourire.

Et que faisait-il là? Était-il venu voir Abby? Cette pensée lui sembla si démente et trop flatteuse qu'il se serait flagellé pour y avoir réfléchi.

Cependant, la vue du vase de fleurs dans la chambre d'Abby confirma ses hypothèses.

Abby, assise dans son lit, frêle, mais bien vivante, regardait d'un œil où perçait un certain ravissement et de la mélancolie les fleurs devant elle.

Elle se retourna vers lui alors qu'il essayait de faire disparaître la pointe de jalousie et d'irritation qui le prenait.

Apprendre que l'homme blond était sinon gentil assez humain pour venir rendre visite à la vieille dame l'agaçait. Savoir qu'Abby appréciait le présent de l'homme ne faisait qu'accentuer les sentiments négatifs en lui.

« Il est venu, l'homme blond? Demanda inutilement Harry sans pouvoir empêcher sa voix d'être froide.

- Il me semble que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment… déclara Abby en souriant. »

Harry ne répondit pas et alla déposer son bouquet, sûrement beaucoup moins cher et beau que l'autre, sur la table de chevet qui ornait le coin du lit.

« Pourquoi est-il venu? » C'était plus fort que lui. Les questions concernant l'homme ne cessaient d'affluer.

« Il voulait s'excuser pour hier…C'est un charmant jeune homme. Répondit-elle en saisissant ses fleurs.

- Charmant? Il a failli causer ta mort! S'exclama Harry contrôlant a peine son ressentiment. »

Il reçut le rire amusé d'Abby comme une parole blessante. Son inquiétude était-elle si risible?

« Harry…C'est rare de te voir exprimer si librement tes émotions.»

Elle ponctua ses paroles d'un sourire et effleura sa joue de sa main doucement ridée.

Le jeune homme frissonna, le souvenir de son cauchemar revenant le provoquer.

C'était le même sourire qu'elle arborait. Un sourire bienveillant. Un sourire trop doux, trop semblable.

Et cette main qu'il sentait, chaude, sur sa peau, qui la caressait maternellement. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un geste aussi doux envers lui. Bien sur, elle lui souriait tout le temps et l'affection qui se reflétait dans ses yeux était bien réelle, mais jamais Abby ne l'avait touché de la sorte. Étrangement, cela l'émouvait moins que cela l'effrayait. Il sentait cette marque de tendresse comme le glas, le compte-à-rebours avant la fin. C'était comme si quelque chose d'important était en train de glisser de ses doigts, de s'échapper. La sensation fraîche de l'eau qui s'écoulerait de ses paumes le traversa et il frémit.

Abby se recula. L'atmosphère du moment s'évapora dans l'air et il préféra changer de sujet.

« Quand pourras-tu sortir de l'hôpital?

- Il me faut encore faire quelques tests. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Des tests? Tu n'as pas été blessée, non? Demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude de nouveau présent.

- Non, bien sur, mais comme je suis à l'hôpital, le médecin m'a suggéré de faire quelques tests pour être sur que ma santé est correcte. »

Il ne fut pas totalement convaincu.

« Tu…me le diras, n'est-ce pas, si quelque chose n'allait pas? Dit-il d'une voix hésitante. »

Il tenta de ne pas penser aux maints mensonges qu'il avait fait pour ne pas alarmer la vieille dame lorsqu'il semblait trop faible ou portait des bleus.

Elle hocha la tête, se voulant rassurante.

Il le savait, elle mentait, mais fit semblant de rien.

**********

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'hôpital, la pluie s'était calmée. Sans se presser- il ne travaillait pas, aujourd'hui- le jeune homme se dirigea vers la basse muraille de pierre qui donnait sur un lac. Le jardin devait sûrement être la seule chose de jolie dans cet hôpital.

Lui aussi n'avait pas changé, pensa-t-il.

En fait, l'hôpital lui semblait presque invincible contre le temps et les changements. Comme les mauvais souvenirs qui restent bien enfoncés dans la mémoire et le cœur. Il n'avait qu'à laisser vagabonder son esprit quelques secondes pour voir ressurgir à nouveau la douleur, l'incompréhension, la désolation. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour voir réapparaître cette nuit-là. La nuit qui a précipité sa descente, déjà bien entamée, en efer.

Harry serra les jointures tentant de refouler ses émotions. Il ne devait pas y penser...Tout était devenu passé. Il devait oublier comme pour sa mère, son père, sa famille. Cacher. Tout.

Il se détourna dans l'intention de partir quand il vit arriver dans sa direction l'homme blond. Ce dernier semblait étrangement troublé et triste, mais lorsqu'il le vit changea aussitôt d'expression. En souriant, il se rapprocha et Harry, comme un idiot, le regarda se planter devant lui sans songer une seule seconde à partir.

« On se revoit de nouveau. Vous allez bien? » C'était une voix courtoise.

Elle était grinçante à ses oreilles.

Le brun le fixa, n'osant ouvrir la bouche de peur de dire des mots qui se pourraient répréhensibles.

« Ohh! Désolé! J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je me nomme…

- N'en dîtes pas plus. Je ne souhaite pas savoir votre nom, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Écoutez…Je suis sincèrement…désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier, déclara-t-il en soupirant.

- Vous me donniez l'impression de ne pas aimer tellement cela, s'excuser. Cela doit sûrement vous écorcher la langue de devoir dire ce mot deux fois dans une seule journée. La culpabilité ne vous sied pas, restez donc dans l'hypocrisie, cracha Harry en voulant s'éloigner.

- Vous êtes franc, débita le blond, un peu amusé.

- Je ne vois pas l'utilité de vous ménager, fit-il savoir en lui tournant le dos.

- Nullement besoin. » Un timbre railleur.

Harry serra les poings. Quel était ce droit qui lui permettait de parler de la sorte alors que pas plus tard qu'hier, il se foutait complètement de ses supplications, d'Abby? Comment osait-il débiter ces paroles légères et moqueuses?

Et lui?

Pourquoi s'énervait-il alors que partir était la démarche à suivre?

Pourquoi ne voulait-il que se retourner et faire ravaler à cet homme son sourire qui lui brûlait la nuque?

Furieux contre le blond et surtout contre lui-même, il tenta de s'éloigner, mais une main douce aux doigts effilés le retint par le poignet.

Il tressaillit violemment au contact, brûlant, d'une peau inconnue contre la tienne et s'arracha rudement de la poigne.

Harry consentit cependant à refaire face à l'homme qui le regardait, maintenant, d'un air sérieux.

« Je peux très bien comprendre Mr. Potter- j'ai vu votre nom sur votre sac- que vous soyez quelque peu mécontent de mes actes hier. Il est vrai que la vie de votre amie était grandement en danger et que mes paroles auraient pu précipiter sa mort, mais, voyez-vous, c'était la seule façon pour la sauver. Je ne comprends donc pas pourquoi vous nourrissez une si grande haine envers moi. »

La voix était si assurée, si calme qu'Harry se demanda comment il réussissait à ne pas le croire.

Même ces yeux orageux semblaient sincères.

Un rire sardonique le prit.

« Vous ne comprenez pas? J'avais raison, vous n'êtes qu'un hypocrite et un sale menteur qui se fout des autres. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous-même et à votre plaisir. Les gens, hier, étaient peut-être aveugles, mais je l'ai vue. Dans vos yeux, il y avait cette lueur malsaine. Vous aviez pris plaisir à provoquer cet homme. La vie d'Abby n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour vous. C'était pour le plaisir et uniquement pour le plaisir que vous aviez craché vos paroles. »

L'espace d'un moment, il vit le calme qui emplissait le regard du blond vaciller, comme une bougie sur laquelle on aurait soufflé légèrement. Cela l'emplit de joie, mais l'homme remit rapidement son masque serein.

Ce fut, pourtant, d'une voix plus sèche et froide qu'il parla :

« Vous ne me connaissez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre mes agissements. Je ne suis venu vers vous que pour m'excuser, car mes actes l'obligent, car je reconnais que l'évènement qui s'est produit aurait pu causer préjudice à votre amie. Sachez, cependant, que je ne regrette en rien ce qui s'est passé, puisque j'ai réussi à éviter une morte et l'échappement d'un criminel. »

Harry regarda l'homme se détourner pour partir. Tout son être dégageait une assurance, une arrogance qui portait sur ses nerfs.

Les mots qu'il dit par la suite furent presque inconscients.

« Vos raisons m'importent peu. Que ça soit par plaisir masochiste ou par vengeance personnelle, vous restez pour moi un homme imbu de sa personne et insolent. Un homme que j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir rencontré dans ma vie. »

Il pensa amèrement que cette dernière phrase pourrait très bien être dite à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ses dernières paroles semblaient avoir calmé la colère de l'homme, car il se retourna légèrement, un sourire ourlant le coin de ses lèvres.

« Votre haine n'est pas partagé. Malgré les paroles acerbes dont j'ai été victime, j'apprécie votre franc-parler. »

Il se retourna complètement vers le brun et se rapprocha de lui. L'homme n'était plus qu'à quelques pas lorsqu'il leva sa main.

« Je me nomme Drago Malfoy et j'espère pouvoir un jour vous revoir, _Harry_. »

Harry le fusilla du regard.

« N'utilisez plus jamais mon nom. Nous ne sommes pas amis à ce que je sache. De plus, la perspective de vous revoir ne m'est absolument pas réjouissante et je ne peux que souhaiter que le destin soit assez clément pour m'épargner cela. »

Le sourire resta, mais la main se baissa lentement.

Pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, totalement isolés du reste du monde qui se réduisait à des masses imprécises voguant autour d'eux.

Harry ne put s'abstenir de penser que les yeux qui le fixaient étaient d'un gris si intense qu'on aurait dit que l'homme blond avait réussi, il ne savait quel tour de magie, à absorber une parcelle du ciel pluvieux de l'Angleterre.

S'ils s'étaient rencontrés autrement, dans un autre monde, un autre temps, aurait-il pu accepter la main qui lui avait offerte?

La vision de lui et du blond, bras dessus, bras dessous, s'amusant comme deux amis lui parut tellement déplacée et horripilante qu'il se rassura.

Même dans une autre dimension, il n'aurait pas pu accepter cette main.

C'était une évidence. Une vérité inscrite dans les cieux.

Que cela soit une rencontre du passé, du présent, ou du futur, lui, Harry Potter, et cet homme, Drago Malfoy, n'auraient pas pu devenir amis…

Du moins, pas si facilement.

Cependant, il ne fallait pas oublier que la vie est remplie d'imprévus.

Peut-être que le refus de cette main s'inscrivait sous le nom de vérité. Peut-être que leur relation débutait très mal.

Peut-être que tout, absolument tout, les séparaient.

Oui, peut-être bien.

Néanmoins, les rouages s'étaient activés et même si à ce moment là, ils s'étaient séparés, partant chacun de leur côté, le fil qui les reliait _**avant**_ venait de les relier encore une fois.

* * *

Et voilà!!!


	5. Iv

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à cette chère Mme J.K. Rowling…

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire…Désolée pour cette longue absence. Je dois vous avouer que pendant un moment, j'ai réellement pensé à suspendre la fic, du à un manque de temps, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me résigner à le faire.

J'espère que vous allez quand même apprécier ce court chapitre. Il n'y aura pas vraiment beaucoup d'action. (Un petit chapitre pause dirait-on…) Je vous promet la suite demain!

* * *

Drago rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il essayait de lire le rapport, en vain. Il ne pouvait voir que des lettres qui dansaient devant ses yeux, ponctuées par de fréquentes visions d'yeux verts.

Trois jours avaient passé depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune Potter et il ne cessait de penser à lui qui semblait tant le détester. Il l'obsédait. C'était ridicule, il ne le connaissait même pas, mais ses paroles l'hantaient. Son visage l'hantait. Ses yeux l'hantaient. Ils _lui_ ressemblaient beaucoup trop. Si, lors de sa conversation, ce petit détail n'avait pas suscité réellement son attention, maintenant, avec du recul, Drago se rendait compte de la ressemblance.

Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'une pensée le traversait.

Et s'il était…

Non…

C'était impossible, tout bonnement impossible.

Les policiers avaient retrouvé les deux corps…

Un cognement à la porte l'arracha brutalement de ses sombres pensées. Il se redressa et articula un « Entrez » d'une voix claire et dénuée du trouble qu'il avait ressenti à peine quelques secondes auparavant.

Sa secrétaire pénétra et déposa devant lui, un café et un carton.

« Vous avez reçu une invitation. »

Il prit une gorgée brûlante de la boisson et ses yeux dérivèrent vers le carton sans trop d'intérêt.

Sous le regard étrangement insistant d'Émy, l'avocat prit l'invitation entre ses doigts et l'ouvrit. C'était une invite pour une exposition d'art qui aurait lieu samedi prochain.

Futilités.

Ce genre d'évènements pouvaient être si hypocrite et coincé que même lui s'en lassait à la longue.

Drago le laissa retomber sur le bureau.

« Merci…Vous pouvez vous retirer. »

Émy resta campée là où elle était.

Le blond releva la tête.

« Comptez-vous y aller? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non.

- Pourquoi? Cela est une très bonne occasion pour sortir, non? S'indigna presque la jeune femme. »

Drago la regarda, inquisiteur et faussement sévère.

« Je ne savais pas que la moindre de mes décisions devait passer par votre accord. »

Elle soutint son regard malgré la légère rougeur qui s'installa ses joues.

« Hum…Vos décisions n'ont pas besoin de mon accord, mais je crois tout simplement que cette invitation vous permettra de changer d'air. Rester confiné de la sorte dans votre bureau ou à la maison n'est pas très bon pour votre santé.

- Aller à cette exposition ne sera pas très bon, non plus, pour ma santé, mentale, déclara Drago en s'accotant contre le dossier de son siège.

- Allons, , je suis sûre que vous trouverez sujet à divertissement. Qui plus est, il y aura sûrement beaucoup d'œuvres d'art. Cela va être un réel plaisir pour les yeux. Alors, c'est décidé, vous y aller. Je vais de ce pas le marquer dans votre agenda! Annonça la jeune femme qui sortit rapidement d'un pas enthousiaste, mais tout de même prudent. »

Durant un tout petit moment, il fixa la porte se refermer avec une expression quelque peu sonnée. Était-ce la fatigue ou venait-il d'être commandé par sa secrétaire? Était-ce vraiment encore lui le patron dans ce cabinet?

Le blond soupira et reporta son attention sur le carton.

Il pourrait peut-être aller y faire un tour…Pour se changer les idées…

Des yeux verts réapparurent dans son esprit.

Il secoua la tête. Il ira à l'exposition.

**************

Harry sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de l'autobus. La journée n'était pas pluvieuse, pourtant, il se sentait d'une humeur extrêmement maussade.

Il avait refait le même cauchemar et, malgré qu'il ne soit plus aussi clair que la dernière fois, il se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

Ses peurs n'étaient que plus grandes encore à chaque fois qu'il regardait Abby. Cette dernière souriait, parlait comme d'habitude, mais elle paraissait beaucoup plus fatiguée et des quintes de toux la prenaient souvent. À chaque fois, son estomac se nouait et, immanquablement, des images plus effrayantes les unes que les autres se succédaient dans sa tête.

Abby qui le fixait avec des yeux vitreux, morts.

Abby qui ne respirait plus.

Abby qui s'en allait, le laissant tout seul.

À cette pensée, il eut l'impression que sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge, que l'oxygène ne voulait plus de lui.

Quelqu'un le bouscula soudainement. Harry se tassa et regarda filer le jeune garçon, un étudiant, sûrement, qui murmura une vague excuse.

Non…

Abby ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. La vie pouvait le faire…Le faisait déjà, mais pas elle.

L'autobus arriva, coupant le fil de ses pensées, et Harry monta, se dirigeant vers une place libre au fond. Un journal traînait sur le siège voisin. Le brun le saisit, de ses mains quelque peu tremblantes, dans l'espoir de se changer les idées et l'ouvrit au hasard. Son regard tomba sur un article concernant une exposition d'art qui allait bientôt avoir lieu.

Une image s'étalait en gros plan sur l'une des pages. La qualité n'était pas très bonne, mais il pouvait aisément reconnaître l'une des peintures de Van Gogh. Il imagina les sensations qu'il pourrait éprouver s'il pouvait assister à l'exposition. Une brève bouffée d'envie le prit, mais il s'arracha de la photo et tourna la page.

Se nourrir de faux rêves et d'irréalisables désirs ne ferait qu'accentuer la déception devant le manque. Et Harry avait déjà trop expérimenté cela pour oser recommencer l'expérience.

***********

« Cette Granger est franchement coriace! Je te le dis! Je l'ai aspergé d'eau en roulant dans ma voiture, elle a assisté à une de mes scènes de débauche, elle a du descendre les escaliers jusqu'au parking avec une boîte qui pèse une tonne, je lui ai ordonné d'expliquer le projet à mon client, projet qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle s'est humiliée devant ce dernier et, pourtant, pourtant, elle résiste et ne veux pas partir! En plus, elle a osé m'insulter!

- Blaise…

- Il faut absolument que je trouve un plan pour la faire partir. À ce rythme, elle s'incrustera de plus en plus. Elle m'énerve, je te le dis, elle m'énerve!

- Zabini...

- Cette Granger, c'est un démon, une intello coincée. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Lucius me fait…

- ZABINI! Il est présentement une heure du matin, siffla Drago entre ses dents, l'irritation faisant pulser son cœur à une vitesse anormale. »

Le silence se fit de l'autre côté du combinée.

Drago souffla.

« Ce n'est absolument pas parce que tu as envie de parler que c'est le cas pour les autres. Ce n'est encore moins parce que je suis ton ami que tu dois te permettre de me déranger à une heure de matin! Tes problèmes avec Lucius ne me concernent pas et je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps à écouter tes déboires. La politesse, tu connais? Tes… »

Drago se figea, se rendant compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

Blaise du s'en rendre compte aussi.

« En effet…Je n'ai pas eu cette chance d'avoir des parents pour m'apprendre quoi que ce soit. Sinon, je ne serais pas là, en ce moment. »

La voix était emplie d'amertume.

« Blaise, je…

- N'en dit pas plus. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Vais y aller. »

Blaise raccrocha. Drago eut la violente envie de jeter l'appareil contre le mur de sa chambre.

Il n'avait pas voulu dire tout cela, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. La voix de Blaise l'agaçait. Son histoire l'exaspérait. Il l'avait réveillé alors que Drago réussissait à s'endormir après plusieurs heures.

Dieu qu'il aurait aimé que l'inspecteur lui téléphone, lui annonce qu'une nouvelle enquête débutait! Pour qu'il puisse oublier encore. Pour qu'il puisse se concentrer que sur un seul but. Ne penser qu'à la vengeance, la colère. Ne pas penser aux remords, à la culpabilité.

Le blond se sentit de plus en plus agité et se releva en se dirigeant vers son balcon. L'air frais du soir l'enveloppa et il recouvra un peu de sa tranquillité.

Faudrait qu'il s'excuse, pensa-t-il tout en sortant une cigarette qu'il porta à sa bouche.

Une voix résonna dans sa tête :

_« __Vous me donniez l'impression de ne pas aimer tellement cela, s'excuser. »_

Un regard se dessina dans son esprit. À nouveau.

Des yeux colériques. Une moue méprisante.

Drago se concentra sur sa clope, sentant ses pensées prendre un chemin risqué.

Il n'avait qu'à ne pas y penser et tout allait bien se passer.

Peut-être était-ce même lui qui avait fabulé…

Ce ne devait être qu'une simple coïncidence…

Il y avait tant de gens aux yeux verts…

*************

Il y avait beaucoup de bruits dehors. Des voitures qui roulaient, des gens qui marchaient.

Elle n'entendait que le silence serein de ce lieu, un silence empli de prières et de recueillement.

Il y avait beaucoup à voir dehors. Des buildings, des personnes.

Elle ne voyait que les peintures, les reliques, que la croix qui surplombait la place.

Il y avait beaucoup d'odeurs à l'extérieur. De gaz, de fumée, d'odeurs corporelles.

Abby, elle ne sentait que l'atmosphère de l'église, emplie d'une douce odeur d'encens et de bois.

Assise à la première rangée, elle regardait paisiblement l'homme qui avait été tour à tour vénéré, détesté, martyrisé et encore vénéré.

« Tu sais…je te détestais réellement, avant, lorsque j'étais encore jeune. Je te haïssais de faire disparaître de la sorte tous ceux qui m'entouraient. On m'avait appris à t'aimer, à t'accepter dans mon cœur, car tu es bon. Pourtant, à chaque prière qui accompagnait le départ d'un de mes proches, à chaque excuse que le prêtre énonçait pour défendre tes actes, un peu plus d'injustice venait me ronger l'intérieur. Je t'ai encore plus détesté de m'avoir empêché de les rejoindre, mais ça va maintenant. Je ne comprendrais sûrement jamais tes actes, mais je vais mieux depuis qu'Harry est apparu. Est-ce toi qui l'as mis sur mon chemin? Ce n'est pas que je doute, mais tu sais, toutes ces années de rage ne peuvent s'effacer aussi facilement. »

Son murmure cessa le temps d'un moment, comme si elle attendait une réponse avant de poursuivre. Abby sourit finalement.

« Harry est un très gentil garçon, très fort et indépendant, mais la vie le malmène trop. Est-ce ta volonté ou bien n'as-tu pas encore eu le temps de t'occuper de lui? Mon attente tire à sa fin, n'est-ce pas? Le temps a filé si rapidement ces deux dernières années…Je voudrais presque tu me laisse attendre encore un peu, histoire de pouvoir rester plus longtemps auprès d'Harry. Ne te méprend pas. Loin de moi l'intention de te supplier de me laisser plus de temps. J'espère juste que tout ira bien lorsqu'il faudra que je le quitte. »

Abby soupira doucement et tourna sa tête vers l'une des grandes fenêtres qui parsemaient l'église. La lune y était, fière dans le ciel noir. Elle paraissait si seule, perchée là-haut et, pourtant, elle continuait inlassablement à apparaître, nuit après nuit, pour venir bercer les songes des humains.

La vieille femme retourna son attention devant elle.

« Je dois y aller maintenant, mais s'il te plait…Trouve un peu de temps pour t'occuper de Harry. Juste quelques coups d'œil suffiront déjà amplement. »

Abby se releva lentement sentant s'infiltrer à nouveau la fatigue qu'elle avait réussi à masquer jusqu'à là.

D'une démarche lente et prudente, la femme marcha vers la sortie.

Dehors, une étoile apparut de derrière un nuage. Elle brilla pendant quelques secondes, mais fut de nouveau cachée par un autre nuage.

Ce n'était pas bien grave…Elle était apparue et avait brillé.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!


	6. V

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient… Tout est à cette chère J..

**Reviews**** :**

**ZzZzZz : **Merci! Moi aussi je suis souvent du genre à faire autre chose et à ne pas travailler v.v J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!

Voila le chapitre 5! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les contacts réguliers quasiment mécaniques du métal contre la vaisselle étaient les seuls bruits qui ne noyaient pas la pièce dans un silence tendu.

Harry, ses yeux fixés sur sa soupe, ne voulait qu'une seule chose. S'enfuir, quitter cette pièce. C'était irréaliste. Impossible.

Était-il réellement en train de souper avec Remus?

Pire encore!

Remus avait-il réellement préparé ce repas?

Harry leva légèrement le regard et regarda l'homme devant lui de travers sa frange. Il fut frappé par la fatigue qui se lisait sur les traits de ce dernier. Il en aurait presque compati. Presque.

Le brun reporta son attention sur le bol devant lui. Il en prit une autre bouchée.

Peut-être que la nourriture était empoisonnée…

Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène grotesque pour le faire mourir…

Il souffla silencieusement et redéposa sa cuillère sur la table. Les mots sortirent dans un murmure.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Il sentit distinctement Remus suspendre ses mouvements.

Harry leva ses yeux et fixa, l'irritation visible dans son regard, l'homme qui ne le regardait pas. Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Remus se remit à manger. Le jeune homme sentit tout de même que son père adoptif était plus raide.

Que se passait-il avec cet homme? Le peu d'altercations qu'ils avaient eu ces derniers jours, auraient-ils ramolli la haine de ce dernier envers Harry?

Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'attitude, du moins pas sur une si longue période de temps. En fait, cette attitude avait débuté le soir, suite à l'incident sur le Place Publique. Et Harry détestait ce comportement. L'indécision, l'incompréhension étaient des sentiments abjects.

Ses mains se contractèrent, il sentit ses ongles se planter dans la chair de ses paumes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Répéta-t-il plus fort. Faire de ma vie un enfer est devenu ennuyant? C'est vrai que depuis que je n'ai plus rien, tu es devenu franchement plus faible, mais je ne savais pas que t'allais devenir de la sorte… »

Qu'il réagisse! Qu'il réagisse, bon sang!

Remus n'avait pas le droit de rester aussi impassible alors qu'il lui rappelait ce souvenir…

D'interminables secondes passèrent. Remus finit par lever ses yeux vers lui, ses yeux ambrés teintés d'une lueur de haine.

« Aimes-tu tant que cela la douleur, la peur, Harry? »

Non…Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait absolument pas cela, mais il se sentait ivre, ce soir. Ivre au point de devenir fou. Au point de vouloir provoquer la colère de l'homme qui était présentement assis devant lui. L'homme qui avait, pour son plus grand malheur, apparu, lorsqu'il était esseulé et vulnérable, comme un ange, un protecteur, mais qui, en fait, avait fait et faisait de sa vie un enfer.

Il se releva brusquement. La chaise frappa le sol dans un grand fracas. Sa main, dans un geste puéril, se leva et envoya valdinguer son bol qui percuta le sol, lui aussi.

Il vit la main de Remus se serrer. Un sourire narquois presque mauvais ourla ses lèvres.

« Je n'aime pas la douleur, mais tu m'as _si bien éduqué_ que j'ai appris à l'accepter. »

Le brun sortit, fit quelques pas, finit par s'appuyer sur un mur.

Il ferma les yeux, son corps tremblant.

Harry se sentait soudainement nauséeux et étourdi.

L'envie d'hurler le prenait à la gorge, lui laissait un goût d'amère insatisfaction.

Il allait devenir dément s'il restait dans cette maison.

Fallait qu'il sorte. Immédiatement.

L'image de l'article de journal vint flotter dans sa tête. Il ne laissa guère le temps à sa conscience d'examiner la situation et partit en trombe vers sa chambre.

Il se changea rapidement, prit son sac de ses mains moites et fébriles, et marcha rapidement vers la sortie. Il ne vit pas le regard de Remus qui l'observa partir, tout son être tendu.

******************

La nuit avait depuis un moment déjà jeté son encre noire sur le ciel de Londres. Pourtant, partout dans la ville, les gens s'acharnaient à illuminer encore et encore chaque recoin de phares, d'insignes, de panneaux.

Drago, confortablement assis dans sa voiture, en faisait de même aussi. Il regardait devant lui, son visage aussi inexpressif qu'une statue. Son majeur tapotait régulièrement le volant cuivré.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait en ce moment était de faire demi-tour et rouler tranquillement jusqu'à chez lui. L'avocat n'était même pas encore arrivé au musée qu'il s'ennuyait déjà à en fendre l'âme.

Dieu qu'il aurait voulu tout annuler et achever les quelques dossiers qui lui restaient. Seul le fait que Blaise allait être présent ne le faisait pas changer d'avis. Il détestait laisser traîner les choses et plus tôt il se serait débarrassé de cette tension entre eux deux, plus tôt il pourrait passer à autres choses.

Un feu rouge l'arrêta.

Il était encore en train d'attendre calmement que le feu vire au vert quand il vit passer devant lui en courant quelqu'un. Pendant un court laps de temps, il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. L'avocat avait toujours été exaspéré de voir ces gens qui, têtus comme ils étaient, avançaient malgré que le feu soit déjà presque rouge. Dire qu'ils se plaignaient ensuite du conducteur qui les aurait malencontreusement frappés, enfin, s'ils survivaient. En un très court moment, Drago pensa à cela, mais lorsque la personne tourna la tête, toutes ses pensées désertèrent et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

C'était le jeune homme qu'il avait tant bien que mal mis de côté.

C'était ce Potter à la moue insolente et au regard brillant qui avait passé devant lui et qui commençait tout doucement à disparaître dans la masse de monde.

Il fut pris d'une soudaine envie d'ouvrir la portière et de le rattraper. Retenir ce garçon qui l'exécrait tellement.

Les klaxons impatients, derrière lui, l'obligèrent, cependant, à avancer.

Où allait-il?

Que faisait-il?

Pourquoi était-il apparu, comme par hasard, devant lui avec son regard vert troublant, alors qu'il peinait à l'oublier?

Sa tête bourdonnait encore de questions lorsqu'il se gara enfin devant le musée.

D'un mouvement absent, il s'extirpa de son véhicule, referma la porte et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Drago tendit nonchalamment son carton d'invitation au gardien et pénétra. La cacophonie qui y régnait eut tôt fait de l'arracher complètement de sa légère léthargie. Il réprima tant bien que mal un rictus face à tant de bruits.

Depuis tout petit, il avait assisté à d'innombrables cérémonies et de fêtes toutes plus hypocrites et ennuyantes les unes que les autres. Celle-ci n'échappait aucunement à la règle. On était dans un musée, le champagne coulait à flots, les conversations étaient animées, la musique jouait doucement et ce qui était accroché sur les murs n'étaient apparemment que des décorations esthétiques. Aller chercher l'erreur.

Son regard fit un bref tour de la pièce et trouva assez rapidement la personne qu'il cherchait.

Blaise, un verre à la main, parlait à une jeune femme, un sourire séducteur accroché à son visage. Drago secoua la tête et se rapprocha du couple.

Son frère parut l'apercevoir, car il dit quelques mots à la femme et marcha vers lui.

« Je ne pensais pas que t'allais venir ici… Déclara Blaise d'une voix calme et amicale. »

Drago perçut tout de même la petite note tendue. Il esquissa un petit sourire.

« J'avais, _apparemment, _besoin d'un peu de repos. Qui plus est, je n'allais tout de même pas laisser passer la chance de voir enfin de quoi à l'air cette femme qui te tourmente tant. Ces derniers jours ont été assez chargés… »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Blaise finit par sourire.

À ce moment-là, Drago vit arriver une femme coiffée sobrement et revêtant une robe noire simple sans dentelles ni fioritures. Il sut par instinct que c'était la fameuse Hermione Granger. Mise à part pour sa tignasse brune et épaisse, elle ne ressemblait guère à la description, défavorable, de son ami. Son visage était serein, sérieux, elle arborait un sourire poli.

Il remarqua durant quelques secondes que Blaise s'était retourné et s'était quelque peu tendu, mais reporta tout son attention sur la jeune femme qui se tenait maintenant devant lui.

« Êtes-vous Hermione Granger? »

- En effet. »

Il sourit.

« Je me nomme Drago Malfoy.

- Enchantée.

- Blaise m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et je dois vous avouer que mon ami a été un habile menteur. » Dit-il tout en s'avançant pour tendre la main à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière la serra fermement et, regardant droit dans les yeux de Drago, déclara :

« Suis-je sensée prendre cela pour un compliment?

- Tout à fait.

- Hum! Hum! »

Ils se retournèrent vers Blaise qui avait croisé les bras, les regardant successivement, mécontent.

« Je vous dérange peut-être?

- Un peu, effectivement, plaisanta Drago. »

Blaise le fusilla du regard et s'en retourna à Hermione qu'il fixa froidement.

Il ne pensa pas à peser ses mots et sortit les premières paroles qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

« J'aimerais dorénavant que tu cesses de papillonner de la sorte d'une place à l'autre, saisissant toutes occasions confondues pour faire ample connaissance avec les gens haut placés. Nous ne sommes pas à ton école où tu as su charmer de la sorte Lucius pour qu'il te donne ce poste tant convoité de secrétaire. »

Drago observa, curieux, la secrétaire et vit ses joues se colorer légèrement de rouge –qu'il ne saurait si c'était de honte ou de colère.

Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, outrée. Drago la vit serrer les poings qu'elle cacha aussitôt derrière son dos.

« Mr. Zabini, je vous serez de gré de ne pas passer continuellement votre colère sur moi. De plus, je vous rappelle que c'était vous qui m'aviez laissé seule pour rejoindre une autre personne. Mes parents m'ont toujours inculqué que la moindre des choses est de ne pas laisser tomber une conversation pour partir de la sorte même si notre patron le fait. »

Drago, regarda la scène, amusé. S'il n'avait pas su d'avance que cette jeune femme était la secrétaire de son pauvre ami, il aurait cru voir une femme d'affaires ayant un quelconque différend avec Blaise. Décidément, il devait reconnaître ce talent à son père. Ce dernier avait l'œil pour détecter le potentiel chez quelqu'un. Son ami allait avoir du mal pour la virer de son poste.

Il continua un moment à l'observer. Rares étaient les chances de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi distrayant que cette Granger qui semblait se distinguer de façon remarquablement subtile de toute cette masse de gens qu'il côtoyait à chaque jour.

Elle n'était pas de ces femmes à la beauté sidérante, ni de celles qui ressemblaient à des petites poupées fragiles. Naturelle dans son ensemble, son être dégageait un calme, une maturité presque déplacée pour une femme aussi jeune. Ses yeux dardaient sur Blaise un regard indifférent, mais Drago pouvait percevoir une touche de colère, de mépris.

Instinctivement, il pencha légèrement la tête, intrigué par ce ressentiment à peine visible. Il sourit, néanmoins, discrètement. Pour une fois que Blaise pouvait s'éloigner un peu de ces jeunes femmes pulpeuses qu'il ne gardait qu'une nuit dans son lit…

D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui jeta un regard accusateur face à son silence. Il ne fit que le regarder en haussant légèrement les épaules. Le brun s'éloigna, les yeux pleins d'un faux sentiment de trahison.

Hermione se tourna vers lui :

« Mr. Malfoy, cela a été un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Il hocha la tête.

Elle tourna ni plus ni moins les talons et s'éloigna, rejoignant son patron.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, une vague de sympathie le submergeant. Il n'accordait que très rarement son regard au gens, encore moins sa sympathie, mais cette jeune femme lui plaisait bien. Forte, calme…un peu comme lui.

Il resta debout un moment et finit par soupirer en jetant un regard rapide et désintéressé autour de lui.

Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul, l'envie de partir le prit à nouveau.

Drago s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand une femme qui lui était inconnue sauta pratiquement sur lui, un immense sourire ravi déformant le pauvre visage qui devait sûrement crier à l'agonie.

« Mr. Malfoy? Ohh mon dieu! C'est réellement vous! Je suis extrêmement, mais alors extrêmement ravie de pouvoir enfin mettre une image sur le nom. »

Il la vit avec horreur agripper férocement sa main, la secouant avec une énergie qui rivalisait celle d'un ogre.

L'avocat se força à lui faire un sourire qui eut l'air de la faire pétrifiée sur place, complètement conquise.

« Je suis…ravi de voir que ma présence éveille tant de joie auprès des gens tels que vous. » Il réprima tant bien que mal la grimace qui aurait bien voulu accompagner sa phrase.

Elle eut un petit gloussement qu'elle cacha derrière sa main pour faire distinguée.

« Mr. Malfoy! Vous êtes tellement modeste. Je ne savais pas que l'Art vous plaisait tant que cela, mais suis tout de même contente de voir que nous avions un intérêt en commun. Les tableaux de ce soir ne sont-ils pas magnifiques? Aviez-vous vu le tableau Bordighera, un fort beau tableau si je puis dire. Van Gogh est décidément un excellent peintre. »

Drago tiqua au nom cité par la dame. Il ne fit pourtant rien pour corriger son erreur plutôt grossière. La lacune de cette femme était beaucoup trop profonde pour qu'il ne puisse la soigner. De toute façon, il faudrait d'abord qu'elle songe à porter des lunettes. Le nom de l'artiste est toujours écrit à coté de l'œuvre.

Il n'écouta que d'une oreille très distraite son babillage incessant, regarda autour de lui, essayant de calculer les chances qu'il avait de pouvoir partir le plus rapidement possible. Une porte attira soudainement son attention. Le nom écrit dessus le fit sursauter. Matisse. Il se figea.

« Mr. Malfoy, aviez-vous vu votre… »

Il ne la laissa pas finir.

« Madame, ça a été un _honneur _de pouvoir vous parler… »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Drago s'éloigna rapidement, se dirigeant vers la porte en question. Il déposa sa main sur la poignée, une chaleur exquise le traversa. Il l'ouvrit et pénétra à l'intérieur. C'était une petite salle chaleureuse. Des sièges à l'air confortable avaient été placés au milieu de la pièce. Plusieurs murs de vitre se dressaient, de chaque côté de la salle, isolant les tableaux entre chacune d'elles. Son regard parcourut brièvement la pièce et il trouva **le** tableau. Il se rapprocha et, à défaut de pouvoir y toucher, caressa la peinture des yeux. La vision de la même toile, plus floue, se superposa à celle réelle. Deux voix se répercutèrent dans sa tête, tintant agréablement à ses oreilles.

_« Maman? C'est quoi ce tableau? Ils sont nus, les personnages dessus! »_

_Sa mère éclata d'un rire cristallin qui l'enveloppa tout entier d'une joie indescriptible. Sa mère riait et c'était lui qui en était la cause. Bombant le torse, il se redressa, fier. _

_Il sentit une main longue et fine caresser légèrement ses cheveux._

_« C'est le paradis, les gens n'ont pas besoin de vêtements…mais chut… Ce sera un secret entre nous deux, d'accord? Nous sommes les deux seuls qui savent la vraie signification de cet œuvre. »_

_Sa mère porta un doigt à ses lèvres et il l'imita, tout heureux de savoir quelque chose que personne d'autre ne savait. _

_Il reporta son attention sur la toile et vit quelque chose vers le mur. Une inscription y était._

_Joie de Vivre…_

_Tout de même…Ce n'est pas très décent de s'afficher de la sorte devant tout le monde, euphorie ou non! _

_Il retroussa son petit nez. Sa mère sourit, attendrie, et le tapota doucement, ses yeux rêveurs toujours rivés sur l'œuvre. _

*****************

La porte se referma derrière lui dans un silence des plus complets. Il s'appuya sur cette dernière, son cœur menaçant de sortir à tout moment de sa poitrine.

Seigneur! Dans quel pétrin s'était-il mis?

Comment cette idée saugrenue était-elle apparue de la sorte?

Il était juste supposé venir se promener ici un peu!

Il était dans une salle du musée.

Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher. Lorsqu'il avait vu la porte ouverte et aucun gardien, la tentation avait été plus forte. Il avait pénétré dans un couloir et avait couru comme un dératé pour aller se réfugier dans la première salle qu'il avait vu, de peur de se faire prendre.

Pourtant, malgré la crainte, Harry se sentait excité. Son cœur battait vite, mais c'était à cause de la joie.

Il passa une main quelque peu tremblante dans ses cheveux et finit par lever son regard. La pièce était remplie de grandes vitres qui séparaient plusieurs toiles toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Matisse. Oubliant son délit, il s'avança, le ravissement occupant toute la place dans ses prunelles.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi paisible. Jamais il n'avait vu de vrais tableaux comme tels. Harry avait l'impression de s'être enfin retrouvé, de pouvoir enfin ressaisir une bribe de bonheur. Il circula solennellement entre les peintures, buvant à pleines gorgées les effluves de peinture ancienne, les couleurs, les formes. Ce n'était pas son artiste préféré, mais il respectait son œuvre.

Il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir voir plus. Harry pénétra dans l'une des cloisons et observa avec avidité le tableau. Il se sentait emporté par le plaisir, un plaisir qu'il découvrait tellement il lui semblait inconnu. Un sourire rêveur ornait son visage lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la gauche. Son sourire rêveur s'effaça, la surprise le remplaçant.

Il avait peine à croire. Était-ce une illusion?

À quelques pas de lui se tenait l'homme blond. Drago Malfoy. Seuls deux vitres les séparaient. Une fois de plus, il le voyait de profil, totalement concentré dans son observation. Un sourire triste et lointain recourbait ses lèvres.

Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il était encore plongé dans son extase…

Mais, alors même qu'il regardait l'homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, ce n'était pas de la colère qu'il ressentait. Juste un peu d'amertume, juste une légère, toute légère irritation qui lui barbouillait l'âme.

Malfoy sembla se rendre compte de son regard, car il tourna la tête. Harry vit clairement le trouble qui passa dans les yeux orageux du blond. Dans un coin sombre de sa tête, il se réjouit d'avoir pu troubler cet homme.

Ils restèrent figés dans leurs postures, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, mais Drago se ressaisit assez rapidement. Harry vit Malfoy revêtir à nouveau une expression aimable et s'avancer vers lui. Le brun n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour partir et se contenta de retourner son attention sur l'œuvre devant lui, œuvre qu'il ne voyait plus tellement, son corps se tendant un peu plus à chaque pas qu'il entendait l'homme blond faire.

Il sentit bientôt la présence de Malfoy venir rejoindre la sienne. Tout d'abord, ce fut le silence. Puis, Malfoy ouvrit sa bouche à nouveau.

« On se revoit de nouveau…Harry, Dit-il avec une voix posée, mais où perçait malgré tout une note amusée.

- Pour mon plus grand malheur, rétorqua Harry bassement, sentant l'énervement le reprendre par la trop grande proximité du blond. »

Il percevait avec une horrible précision le corps derrière lui. C'était étouffant, suffocant, insupportable. Les vitres le coinçaient des deux côtés et l'homme lui bloquait la seule issue possible.

Malfoy se rapprocha un peu plus. Son souffle s'accéléra, ses poings se serrèrent, il tenta de réprimer l'envie de se retourner et de pousser le plus loin possible l'homme blond. Il détestait être envahi de la sorte.

« Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois ici?

- Je magasine, ça ne se voit pas? Cingla le brun d'une voix froide, mais où l'on percevait une atroce nervosité.

- Tu es venu avec tes parents? »

Parents? Quels parents? Il ne serait pas ici, ne serait pas cet Harry Potter fatigué et désespéré, s'il avait des parents.

Où étaient-ils? Morts? Sûrement. Tout était si flou dans sa tête. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. N'avait-il pas déjà une vie assez merdique? S'il fallait qu'en plus il se souvienne de son enfance, qui ne devait pas être la grosse joie, il ferait mieux de se suicider sur le champ.

« En effet, je suis venu avec mes parents, mentit-il avec un amusement sinistre en se retournant pour faire face à Malfoy. Je crois même que je dois les rejoindre. Ils doivent se demander où je suis passé. Vous savez, j'ai des parents très protecteurs. »

Harry leva son regard qu'il avait légèrement baissé, tout en agrandissant son petit sourire sarcastique. Il rencontra le regard gris impassible du blond.

Malfoy savait qu'il mentait.

Dommage.

« Vous pouvez vous tasser, je souhaiterai sortir… »

Malfoy ne bougea pas, continua à le regarder.

Harry eut l'impression que l'homme le sondait tellement ses yeux semblaient perçants. Il se demanderait presque si sa vie, ses actes ne se reflétaient pas clairement dans ses prunelles. Les yeux gris qui l'observaient lui donnaient l'impression d'être nu. Complètement.

« Je voudrais sortir…Murmura-t-il entre ses dents. »

Plusieurs secondes passèrent. Le manque de réaction acheva d'énerver Harry qui, soufflant sur sa patience déjà fortement effritée, bouscula Malfoy pour se frayer un chemin.

La même main, grande et ferme, saisit son coude et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

Il dut se faire violence de ne pas s'arracher à nouveau de cette poigne, ne voulant pas plus d'effusion de ressentiment dans un lieu aussi paisible.

Salir de colère et de violence cet endroit où étaient, omniprésentes, la joie et la quiétude aurait été un sacrilège qu'il n'était pas prêt de faire.

« Pourrez-vous me lâcher…Je n'ai pas que cela à faire, converser avec un étranger.

- Tu es rancunier…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je pardonnerais quoique ce soit à un inconnu.

- Et moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiendrais rigueur à un inconnu. Me juger en te basant sur ta première impression n'est pas très juste pour moi.

- N'essayez même pas de me donner des leçons de vie. S'insurgea Harry en faisant volte-face pour dévisager le blond. Votre personnalité m'irrite. Je déteste ceux qui se prennent pour plus haut qu'ils sont. Malheureusement, vous faites partie de cette catégorie. »

Drago Malfoy resta silencieux un instant et finit par pencher légèrement sa tête. Un sourire narquois était imprimé sur son visage quand il répliqua :

« Voilà qui confirme une de ses vieilles théories…On déteste toujours quelqu'un qui nous ressemble.»

Il se sentit inexplicablement cloué sur place par cette réplique.

« Vous… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer. La porte par laquelle il avait passé s'ouvrit, laissant passer deux hommes en uniforme bleu de forte carrure. Ceux-ci regardèrent autour d'eux et, voyant Harry, se dirigèrent vers lui. Le brun se souvint alors d'où il était. L'affolement surgit, grimpant le long de ses jambes pour venir l'envelopper tout entier. Il fit un pas en arrière, et un autre dans un vain espoir de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et les deux hommes. Ces derniers s'approchaient de plus en plus. L'un deux parla dans son talkie-walkie:

« Nous avions trouvé le petit voyou. »

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers sa droite et vit une porte. S'il courrait rapidement, il avait encore une chance de se sauver. Il respira un bon coup et voulut s'élancer vers la sortie. Malfoy l'arrêta.

Il tenta de se débattre. Son sac tomba sur le sol, mais, paniqué, il n'y prêta pas grande attention. Les deux gorilles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres et ils avaient doublé leur vitesse lorsqu'ils avaient vu qu'Harry voulait s'enfuir.

Harry fusilla Malfoy du regard :

« Lâchez-moi!

- Tu es entré par effraction… »

Oui! Oui! Et alors? N'était-ce pas évident? Le blond était-il stupide au point de ne pas s'être rendu compte?

« Lâchez-moi! » Harry en désespoir de cause mordit violemment la main de Malfoy qui le lâcha, en poussant un grognement de douleur. Il voulut s'enfuir, mais à peine avait-il fait un pas que les deux gardiens lui barrèrent le chemin. Un gros bloc de béton tomba dans son estomac alors que la fatigue s'emparait de lui. Il ne protesta pas lorsque l'un deux le saisit fortement par le bras. L'autre gardien était allé voir Malfoy :

« Vous allez bien, Monsieur?

- Oui, oui, tout est correct. »

Harry se laissa entraîner vers l'extérieur par l'homme. Il ne regarda pas Drago. Il ne vit pas le regard d'incompréhension de celui-ci.


End file.
